Imi wa Nai
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: There is no meaning in living as remnants of the earlier people. However, Roppi decides to locate the mystical Plume of Ancient Memories… for the sake of Tsuki who lost his memories as a remnant. "…If he wouldn't remember anything, he might as well disappear."
1. Old Root

Here! I'm a trying to use another pair for my mini-series. Heheh, now I bring you Hachimenroppi Izaya and Tsukishima Shizuo… well much referred to as Roppi and Tsuki. As for the meaning of **Imi wa Nai**… there is no meaning. I am serious, that is the translation of the title. **Imi wa Nai **or** There is No Meaning** is a Drama/Angst… well, I will try to make it deserving for such genres. Anyway, I might throw in some other alter-egos such as my other favorites: Psyche, Delic and their partners.

This will also include Fantasy, Supernatural, Horror, Violence, Adventure and a little… Shounen-ai. I don't think I can make Tsuki handle things like _that_… he might pass out in the beginning. But oh well _**who knows**_? Probably in Roppi's perspective about the new world otherwise known as the Old Root… but not all scenes.

Please enjoy Roppi-Tsuki dark cuteness!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara or any of their alter-egos. I do not like creating lead role OCs if there is no necessity. Some references are used.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, Horror, Violence, Suicide, Language, implied sexual themes. Not inclusive in all chapters.

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

**Summary: **There is no meaning in living as remnants of the earlier people. However, Roppi decides to locate the mystical Plume of Ancient Memories… for the sake of Tsuki who lost his memories as a remnant. "…If he wouldn't remember anything, he might as well disappear."

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

_The sun across the coasts takes a full figure… as the mirage joins the celestial being along the half of it. The sky of blending black and purple accentuates the sun's vermilion color… so dreadful yet so relaxing._

_The sands covering the beach reflect the strange color of the sky and the sun as if soon becoming one with the seas. The dark-tinted rocks start to join the harmony of colors…_

_Creating a very un-eye-friendly effect. So stupid that it hurts my eyes._

_So what the point in becoming one with something else? What is the point of being unique if it desires to blend? There is no meaning in it… like how it feels to become a remnant of someone else._

_Not long ago, a sudden explosion between the dimensions has caused the parallel universes to collide with one another. It has caused a lot of problems to the inhabitants of each one. All of the humans have burst into multiple spirit forms… which are then called remnants. They hold fragments of memories of each similar person in every universe— regarding of their own reality. Remnants are not necessarily considered humans… but the remnants are essential in keeping the balance— the stable countdown of Old Root._

_Old Root… the spiritual world where all of the remnants have been gathered. As the universes recuperate from the damages and strive to separate themselves from one another, the Old Root has to keep the remnants in it. Sooner, the remnants will vanish into different spirit forms to recreate the human race in each universe. Until then, we have to live our lives as if we are humans ourselves._

…_My ass._

_My name is Hachimenroppi Izaya… or maybe, that is what I am known to be. I am a remnant of a man who— in my memories— is suffering from his seclusion from the world. He just watches humans from afar… as if a god to manipulate them. They fear him, some never cared. He is very lonely. In every alternate universe, there is the feeling of seclusion or wanting to be secluded… thus, giving birth to a remnant such as me. I don't really care about him or my memories of him. It is not like I will be living long enough to enjoy it. His misfortune has been carried over to me… and I don't have enough care to analyze it._

_There is no meaning in becoming a remnant of someone. You will never be your own unique self… you will only live only to keep a certain person's emotions, desires and memories intact. It is like living an empty life…_

The thoughts of a man with raven locks and deep red eyes echo through his mind. The faint wind of the beach blows on his fur-trimmed coat which fur is colored deeply with red— as if drenched in blood. His dark gray shirt softly flaps along with the breeze— revealing his porcelain skin which is completely contrasted by his other dark clothing, the dark pants and shoes.

Sounds of breaking debris then blends with the deadly silence around the lone remnant. A smile rises as Hachimenroppi feels movements behind him. _But somehow… I thought I should make the most of it…_

…

**Imi wa Nai**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

_**Part 1: Old Root**_

…

"Whoa! The sun is completely round and… it is underwater, too!"

"Don't be stupid, Tsuki. It's just a mirage." "A what?" The person behind Hachimenroppi sports blonde locks, red eyes and glasses. The faint wind almost sets his white scarf in soft motion… slowly revealing such bartender suit the blond is wearing. His hands are also well clutched at the strap of the bag he is carrying. He then sits down beside him and he chuckles, "Roppi-san, look! The sea is eating the sand!"

_This one is Tsukishima Shizuo… he is also a remnant of someone else in similar universes. Apparently, he doesn't have the memories of his 'human'… only the memory of his name as a remnant. He doesn't have any memories about the world, either. But he can smile and act so carefree. He once said that our names are too long… and he also said that we just call each other 'Roppi' and 'Tsuki'. And despite the big hole in his mind, he has this strong will to exist in such a harsh surreal world…_

_The human behind him must have been a wonderful person._

"Neh, Roppi-san." Tsuki murmurs as he calms down and looks at the other remnant, "Have you… have you found the Plume?" Roppi then lies down and raises his hands to the sky, "Nope… not yet. Don't worry… I'll find it for you."

_The Plume of Ancient Memories. It is one of the world's inanimate remnants. It is said to bear the nature's unspoken thoughts about the reality within each of the universes. Someone told us that a way to collect a certain remnant's lost memories is to acquire such rare find. However, the Plume's location is ever-changing… as if getting blown to different places from time to time. I have not determined a certain location where the Plume is by now… or might have gone or might be someday._

_But I will find it… even if I spend my whole empty life looking for it._

"Roppi-san…" Tsuki bashfully murmurs as he scratches his head, "You don't have to push yourself in looking for something semi-existent. I will be fine without my 'human's' memories." His bright face then darkens with such a sad expression, "Honestly, I am scared of what kind of guy he is. I might not look scary but… what if…?"

"Everything in this world is semi-existent. The scenery in each of the places is just generated from the Tree of Old's memories of the natural world. Even we are semi-existent…" Roppi closes his eyes and brings his arms down, "We are nothing but—"

"That's so wrong, Roppi-san!" Tsuki yells and then he pulls Roppi up to grab a hand… placing it at his chest to pinpoint the existence of a heartbeat, "Here! Do you feel that sound?! We exist! As long as you can feel me and I can feel you… we exist. It doesn't matter if we are just mere spirits in an ephemeral world. Neh?"

"…Tsuki." Roppi stares at him… only to make a sour face, "You can't 'feel' a sound."

"…! …I forgot." Tsuki drops his head and blushes miserably at a mistake. But then Roppi uses his other hand to pet Tsuki's head, "…Don't worry, I understand what you mean."

_I know you exist. That's why… I don't want you to disappear._

_Apparently, remnants who cannot contribute to the remaking of the universes might as well disappear. That is what that certain someone told me. "…If he wouldn't remember anything, he might as well disappear." Memories are needed for remnants to be able to come back within their own universes. Having no memories means becoming not needed by the worlds… even by this spiritual world. I don't want Tsuki to disappear…_

_But what if he remembers? Will he be the same remnant I knew?_

"…! R-Roppi-san! What's happening?!" Tsuki then embraces Roppi as the land begins to shake rapidly. Roppi looks into the distant full sun… only to see it disintegrate along with sea and sky. A black hole eats up the view as if the particles are gone upon contact with it. Roppi twitches and then he comes to warn Tsuki, "Tsuki! Let's get out of here!" The blond remnant nods and they run away from the high rock they are sitting at.

Hand in hand, they run off as fast as they could as everything else slowly fades away.

_That black hole… it is the so-called Dark Rift. It swallows the fragments of memories generated by the Tree of Old from time to time. There's no telling where or when it will come out but when it does… there's a low chance the place would have survived._

"Roppi-san!" Tsuki yells as the ground breaks open in multiple pieces— each opening disintegrates in response of the Dark Rift.

_The tremors and the Dark Rift are caused by the skidding of universes. As they try to separate, they slowly consume parts of the Old Root. That is why everything in Old Root will disappear when the universes have successfully separated from one another._

_Despite knowing this… why are we even running away from it? I'm all confused as to my reasons. Survival is non-existent in such a place like this… then why? Why am I desperately taking Tsuki's hand and leading him out there…_

_In a safer place? Is there a safer place?_

"Roppi-san!" Tsuki yells again as he looks back at the Dark Rift, "It is slowing down! We can outrun it at this rate!" Roppi looks at where the Dark Rift is as they slow down involuntarily. The ground breaks more and more… then suddenly the Dark Rift advances faster than normal. The brunet then looks around and sees a bright light coming from the depths of the ground.

"Let's go, Roppi-san!" Tsuki embraces the brunet remnant tightly as he throws themselves down the cliffs created by the tremors. The two remnants fall from the heights… as they watch the Dark Rift devour the whole beach where they have stayed at for a while. They then turn to the approaching bright light… holding each other tighter as to not to lose each other…

In the fleeting world of Old Root.

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

"…pi-san! Roppi-san! Roppi-san!"

Loud desperate cries conquer Roppi's hearing… and so his eyes give in to the urge to open. He then sees Tsuki's face looming over his and then guy starts to cry, "Roppi-san! I'm so glad you already came to!"

"Where are we?" Roppi gets up and then he finds the two of them… in some kind of park.

"I don't know what this is but… I have seen a lot of remnants passing by a while ago." Tsuki looks around again and then he points out, "Look, Roppi-san!" Roppi gets up and grabs the blond's hand… as if finding the situation dangerous to be noticed by those walking creatures.

_What exactly are those? I'm positive they are not remnants…_

The two then stand up and begin walking around the place… resembling a modern city. Tsuki is staring at the thought-so remnants with bliss… but the fact that they are getting ignored alarms him. They are passing around the streets and then Tsuki whispers, "R-Roppi-san… why aren't they even displaying emotions? Aren't they really remnants like us?"

"…They are not." Roppi speaks as he pushes off one of the people yet it has no reaction. It keeps on walking along anyway. "They are like illusions that belong to this generated scene." The blond then grasps at his arm, "…That's so scary…"

But suddenly the people stop walking, turning to them in a synchronized manner. Roppi then grabs Tsuki close and then the blond protectively embraces the brunet as well. The child who is carried by his mother while sporting a balloon then points at them…

"REMNANTS!"

The two twitch as the people then turn into hideous-looking beasts— wanting to go and crush them with those teeth. Tsuki breaks from Roppi's hold and then he begins dragging him away from the people. The beasts then run after them… leading them in a maze of a city.

"What are those things?!" The blond yells and then the brunet answers, "I haven't seen anything like them before!"

They come across another street and then some beasts jump on Tsuki— causing him to let go of Roppi, "Ah! Run, Roppi-san!" Roppi then falls off balance and then he tries to get up, "No way, Tsuki!" But then the beasts go after Roppi instead— finding something off with Tsuki. The brunet then has his eyes widen when the monsters bare their teeth at him…

Only to hear multiple gunshots.

Each of the beasts disappears by getting shot and the others flee from the source of the sounds. The area then gets cleared of any beast and then Roppi gets up as to approach the trembling Tsuki. The blond then looks around and runs to Roppi— snuggling the brunet's legs in fear, "ROPPI-SA~~~~~N! I'm so scared! I thought we're already goners!"

"…" Roppi hasn't answered just yet… seeing figures at the distance. The two figures walk nearer and then one greets him with a friendly salute, "Yo, Hachimenroppi."

"…Delic." The guy whispers as he stares at the man in a white suit and pink work-shirt. His also has white pants and white shoes with pink soles. He also has this weird semi-circle thick ring embracing his ears and the back of his head. The guy also sports blonde locks and strong pink orbs… in reflection of his bright and active behavior.

_This remnant's name is Delic… and he is certain someone who told me about the Plume of Ancient Memories and the reality of remnants who have lost their memories. He looks a lot like of Tsuki… and I thought that is just a mere coincidence. However…_

Roppi stares at the other figure… who exactly looks like him in some ways. But the coldness in those gold eyes is incomparable to his uninterested red orbs. Despite the fact that their faces are similar, there is something different between the two of them. Much more specific… the way of dressing. The newcomer sports a prince's attire along with that childish crown adorning his head.

"Don't set that kind of gaze upon me." He speaks in such a queenly tone… a royalty-acting remnant, no?

"…I didn't see you with Delic the last time we met. Who is he, Delic?"

"Oh, right." Delic blushes a bit and gestures to introduce Roppi to the other guy and the other guy to Roppi. "This is Hibiya-sama. He's a remnant I met back in the days after we have met. Like us, he has been traveling around Old Root as well. Since you two look alike very much… I thought you must be remnants of the same person. Like me and that… err, guy's case."

"Remnants of the same person?"

"…Hm. I see a clueless one over here. What you heard is right. We maybe remnants of the same person but may I remind you of the existence of our differences. Remnants are used to contain memories of a certain person but one remnant can never hold all of it on his own. Similar emotions and memories are stored in different remnants… our memories of our 'human' greatly vary as well."

"…I see. You've been travelling, too, right, Hibiya?"

"-Sama. Don't forget that."

Roppi glares at the queenly asshole and then Hibiya stares at Tsuki, "Before that, who is that… one crying at your crotch?" Roppi looks down at Tsuki as he cries for getting so scared. He pushes him a bit he kneels down before the guy, "Hey, Tsuki. Stop crying. There is someone here talking about having the same 'human' as you. He might help you somehow."

"…? …!" Tsuki looks at the other two's direction and he suddenly darts to Delic, "Whaaaaaa! Roppi-san's right! You look like me! Hi, my name is Tsukishima! What's yours?" "Tsukishima? Oh, the remnant without his memories, I see. My name is Delic. Hachimenroppi has been asking about how he can help you a lot before." "A remnant without memories? Is that even possible?"

Tsuki settles with a small smile and then he hangs his head, "…Sorry." Roppi walks towards them and he pulls him away closer to him, "You don't have to apologize. So, Delic, what are those things earlier?"

"They are much famous as Blanks. They come to remnants and devour them. Those are the creatures that lives here and, obviously, destroys the balance to keep the worlds from skidding away from one another… consequently stopping the Old Root from vanishing." Hibiya answers in Delic's stead and then Delic continues, "They used to be hiding but now… they are even spread everywhere… at every scene the Tree of Old is generating."

"Seeing that this is a Blank-infested scene, we should go and find the exit." Hibiya leads the way and then Delic nods at Roppi and Tsuki so they would follow.

"BAAAHHH! So this is what this place is!" Delic yells around and he chuckles, "No wonder those Blanks have been inhibiting this place." "What do you mean?" "Right. This city is a definite memory from a very few similar universes. Only those who have vivid memories often come around places like this." Hibiya then speaks, "Vivid memories are a Blank's grandest delicacy."

"I see." Roppi hums and the he notices Tsuki not beside him anymore. He looks around behind him… seeing the guy staring at the big building with a wide and big monitor. Delic notices the thing and then Roppi runs back to the blond. Hibiya and Delic look at each other and they follow suit.

"Tsuki… what's wrong?" "…This building. I can vaguely recall it. Somehow, I feel that my 'human' sees this place every day. Exactly like this." Tsuki then closes his eyes and let goes of his bag strap. The blond then has a strange light between his palms. The light subsides and then an envelope lies before him. He then smiles and takes it… putting it inside the bag.

"What was that?" "…?"

"Tsuki is extremely forgetful at times. So whenever he remembers bits and bits of his 'human's' memories, he seals them in letters." Roppi speaks and then Tsuki apologizes, "I'm very sorry for the wait. Let's get going then."

"You're strange." Hibiya comments and then he sighs in displease, "However, I don't think we can go on a bit more for now." Delic and Hibiya then produce guns the same way Tsuki produces an envelope. Tsuki then sticks closer to Roppi as the Blanks reveal themselves again— clouding the streets. Delic then laughs out, "This is going to be a blast!"

"Oi, you're a remnant with memories, correct? You should be able to produce weapons or something from your human's memories." Hibiya huffs and then Roppi frowns, "…How can I—?" "Just think of it and concentrate. It is just materialization of thoughts… like what we are. Pretty badass, neh?" Delic laughs out again as they shoot down some of the approaching beasts.

"…Don't worry, you can do it, Roppi-san." Tsuki smiles a reassuring one at his friend… and then Roppi closes his eyes, "…Okay."

His palms then get enveloped by two different lights. Each grows long and somewhat big enough to cover Roppi's lower arms.

_A weapon to protect Tsuki from a mob of monsters. A weapon to keep them all away… enough impact to tatter them all. Enough speed to not let them go._

The lights vanish and then Delic and Hibiya widen their eyes at the weapon Roppi has. The brunet then aims at the monsters— his fingers ready to fire his twin black submachine guns, "…Tsuki, get down. This is going to be harsh."

…

**End of Part 1**

…

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Remnants

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara or any of their alter-egos. I do not like creating lead role OCs if there is no necessity. Some references are used.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, Horror, Violence, Suicide, Language, implied sexual themes. Not inclusive in all chapters.

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

**Summary: **There is no meaning in living as remnants of the earlier people. However, Roppi decides to locate the mystical Plume of Ancient Memories… for the sake of Tsuki who lost his memories as a remnant. "…If he wouldn't remember anything, he might as well disappear."

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

"Oi, you're a remnant with memories, correct? You should be able to produce weapons or something from your human's memories." Hibiya huffs and then Roppi frowns, "…How can I—?" "Just think of it and concentrate. It is just materialization of thoughts… like what we are. Pretty badass, neh?" Delic laughs out again as they shoot down some of the approaching beasts.

"…Don't worry, you can do it, Roppi-san." Tsuki smiles a reassuring one at his friend… and then Roppi closes his eyes, "…Okay."

His palms then get enveloped by two different lights. Each grows long and somewhat big enough to cover Roppi's lower arms.

_A weapon to protect Tsuki from a mob of monsters. A weapon to keep them all away… enough impact to tatter them all. Enough speed to not let them go._

The lights vanish and then Delic and Hibiya widen their eyes at the weapon Roppi has. The brunet then aims at the monsters— his fingers ready to fire his twin black submachine guns, "…Tsuki, get down. This is going to be harsh."

"H-Hai!" Tsuki then crouches down and covers his head as Roppi swings around those guns to vanquish most of the beasts. Even Hibiya and Delic duck down not to get hit.

"Oi, Hachimenroppi! Watch out!" Delic yells as to rival the sound the submachine guns are making, "You almost got us there, ya know!"

"What's with those big guns?" Hibiya almost whimpers and then he breaks down his old-fashioned gun. He then concentrates better and produces a small cannon with wheels. After Roppi makes a 360, Hibiya lets the cannon fire to clear the way from more Blanks. "NOW!"

Hibiya leads the way and then other three follow smoothly behind. The cannon rolls before the prince and fires upon his cue. Delic closes his eyes and that pink part of his headpiece illuminates…

"Hibiya-sama! To the right of the seventh tree!"

The prince then makes his cannon shoot the tree Delic is talking about. From there, another strange bright light comes from the broken trunk. Hibiya then hops inside as the cannon disintegrates upon his command. Delic then signals them to follow suit as Roppi banishes the guns and holds on Tsuki as they jump inside after Delic has.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!"

…

**Imi wa Nai**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

_**Part 2: Remnants**_

…

And instead of just waking up somewhere else, they then see themselves falling from the night sky above a canopy of a lush forest. And instead of fear which Tsuki normally displays, he seems to be so happy, "Roppi-san! We're flying!"

"…More like we're falling…" Delic chuckles as they feel the strengthening force against their fall— their position resembling flying squirrels decreases speed of fall. Hibiya has his eyes closed and has a small smile on— enjoying the bliss of falling from such heights as well.

"…B… Beautiful…" Tsuki and Delic whisper as they ogle at the prince's face subtly lit by the moonlight. Hibiya then erases his earlier face and glare daggers at the two blonds. Roppi then grabs Tsuki's collar to pull him near and they shift into a bullet-style falling position— increasing the speed of their fall compared to Hibiya and Delic's.

The two end up hitting a deep lake beneath the falls— but Roppi still drags Tsuki deeper underwater. The glassed guy twitches as Roppi then glares deeply at his eyes. The blond then smiles as he halts his breath from getting released. They then surface the water and grabs on the banks of the river. Tsuki then chuckles and he apologizes to the brunet…

"I'm so sorry, Roppi-san. Don't worry, you're still more beautiful when you smile."

"…" Roppi just then ignores him and gets himself off the waters. Tsuki goes out of the water as well and then he pulls on his clothes sticking on his body, "Aw, our clothes…!"

_That's embarrassing. Tsuki, you idiot._

"…R-Roppi-san…" Roppi then turns to him and he has his glasses removed… yet a strong blush runs across his cheeks. Roppi cocks his head to the side and then he looks down at his body… his jacket has been pulled so low and his gray shirt is sticking too much to his skin…

Showing detailed contours of his chest and back.

"…Pervert…" "AAAHH! That's not so true!" "Tsuki pervert." "Roppi-san!"

"Let's just start some fire and dry our clothes." Roppi stands up and walks away. Tsuki then struggles to get up and he catches up with Roppi, "Aren't we waiting for Hibiya-sama and Delic-san?" _…Sama… _"No."

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

They are then sitting before a bonfire with their clothes hanging from twigs atop the fire. They are sitting with their backs against each other— Roppi leaning on Tsuki's back.

"…Isn't it funny to think that… uhm, we still get sick even though we are just remnants." Tsuki chuckles and then Roppi sighs… "…Old Root makes us 'experience' becoming human after all." "I wonder where Hibiya-sama and Delic-san are right now." _…ya-sama. _"There's no meaning in thinking about them. They can help themselves."

"Isn't Roppi-san worried about them?"

"…No." Roppi takes a deep breath and straightens to look at the bonfire… the dancing flames reflecting in those red orbs. Tsuki then moves to face the fire and then his pointers fiddle together, "…Is Roppi-san jealous of Hibiya-sama?"

"…Why should I?" The blond arcs his back forward and speaks as if his invisible dog ears fell, "N… Nothing really." Roppi then motions to lean on Tsuki… only to directly fall on his lap, "…There's no use thinking about things we would not be able to understand."

"…I… I see. But R-R-Roppi-san…" Tsuki blushes heavily and he even covers his face with his hands, "…W-W-What are you doing…?"

"It's warmer down here." Squish-squish. "R-R-R-R-R-Roppi-sa~~~n!"

"Tsuki." The blond then looks down at Roppi who has already turned to him, "…When I get your memories back, are you going to change?" The blond twitches and then he chuckles as he starts stroking at those brunet locks, "Nuh-uh. Even if I have to, I won't. I will reject those memories if ever I have to change and not recognize Roppi-san like how I do now."

"…" Roppi gets up to sit and then leans his face closer to Tsuki's… the blond blushes much more than ever, "…W-W-W-What is it, Roppi-san?" The brunet gets nearer and the blond is forced to gulp discreetly…

"Our clothes. They must be dry by now." "…! R-Right! Yes! We better check!" "What do you think I would say?"

"…Would do rather." Tsuki nervously whispers and just wishes that the brunet hasn't heard those words. He goes to check the clothes and then he grins with utmost relief and bliss, "They're dry… (I won't be tempted to look at Roppi-san's naked body now.)"

After they have dressed up, they still remain by the bonfire's side… walking around with such darkness might spell danger to them. And despite the presence of their clothes, Tsuki still feels uneasy… now that Roppi is lying at his lap again. He can't help but to stare at the brunet's sleeping face…

But some realizations hit him by then… _**"…When I get your memories back, are you going to change?"**_

A small smile and utter blush envelop Tsuki's face and then he strokes at Roppi's hair… "Roppi-san doesn't want to lose me. I feel so glad knowing that." But as his gaze gets longer, dread and horror start creeping along his veins— another memory surfacing. But it is too horrible to be recorded. He just closes his eyes and holds his head tightly. And with him oblivious of it, a tear escapes his watery eyes— dripping directly at Roppi's face.

The brunet opens his eyes and he sees Tsuki crying… not in anything else but pain. He gets up and holds the guy's arms, "Tsuki, what happened?" The blonde guy continues to cry and then he starts crying at Roppi's neck as he lunges for an embrace, "No! I don't want it! Why? Why?"

"Tsuki?" Roppi asks and then Tsuki pulls back… murmuring along with the difficulty because of sobbing, "…I… I don't want Roppi-san to die! I don't know why I suddenly thought of it but—! But—!" Tsuki's eyes widen for Roppi's next action… however, it somehow relieved him.

The tears from his eyes then get held back and then Roppi breaks away from the sudden kiss, "…Are you alright now?" Tsuki just stares at him with a blushing face— as if in a daze for being kissed. Roppi then cocks his head to the side… only to go for another one to wake up the blonde remnant. But the blond has his hands hold Roppi's jaw… as if not letting him break away immediately— closing his eyes in the process.

_Tsuki… Tsuki really is a pervert._

Roppi then holds him by the shoulders and then the blond just starts sucking on the brunet's lips— hungrily kissing the other guy. However, Roppi stays put… thinking about responding or not. Tsuki stops kissing him only to speak… "…Roppi-san…"

"What is it?" Roppi answers… feeling Tsuki's hot breath on his face. The blond opens his eyes a bit and then he asks, "…Will you forgive me for this?"

"…Forgive? Should I get mad for something?" Hearing such, Tsuki smiles and pulls back a bit only to stare at Roppi's eyes… both of their red orbs nailed on one another. "Then I can… kiss you more?" "…" Roppi looks away with a blush and then Tsuki chuckles, "Roppi-san's so cute when he blushes~!"

"Keep quiet." With that comment, Roppi pushes him away and turns around… leaving a comically crying Tsuki who is murmuring 'I'm an idiot' all over to himself. Then Roppi looks up to see the full moon directly above them…

"It is already midnight. We should go to sleep now." "…H…Hai." "…? Why are you crying again?" "Nothing really."

Roppi stares at him until he stops and then Tsuki slouches his back and shoulders, "…I'm sorry." The brunet then nears his nose to the blond's— to earn another strong blush from Tsuki… "If you want it, stop embarrassing me." The blond nods and then Roppi smiles… "Good boy."

"Neh, Roppi-san—" The brunet kisses him yet again before he can finish… resorting to pushing him to the ground along himself. He tops the blond who starts kissing back as quiet as possible… as to not embarrass Roppi in any way. His hands then rest at the brunet's waist as Roppi's arms rest under the blond's head.

_What am I doing? Is it really necessary to please Tsuki like this? I don't mind… but it seems like I'm spoiling him. But… he is starting to look at someone else. Maybe it is really necessary— am I really getting jealous? Maybe I am. We're… forced to live like humans after all._

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

"…R…Roppi-san?"

Roppi slowly takes a grasp of consciousness and then he recognizes Tsuki's scarf as the cloth under his face. Then he lifts his face… to see a blushing remnant under him, "…G… Good—" Roppi pecks at his lips again and then he says, "Keep quiet." The blond blushes more and just nods at what Roppi says. They get up and then Roppi looks to their side where the bonfire has died on its own.

Tsuki then shakes his head and then slaps his face lightly… as if telling himself to wake up now. Roppi makes another bitter smile and then gets near flustered Tsuki. The blond shrieks and honestly yells, "AAAH! Roppi-san! Please stop kissing me! My heart… my heart will explode!"

"…?" Roppi drops his smile, "…You're really a pervert, huh." Tsuki then just blushes and then he starts fidgeting, "I don't like other people. But… but if it's Roppi-san… then… then…" The blond lets out a pervert grin while moving his legs as if suppressing something. "Then—! I'm so sorry, Roppi-san!" Before he can finish the sentence, Roppi hits his head…

"I said stop embarrassing me."

"…Envious~"

The two twitch at the voice and then Roppi straightens to look around while Tsuki's mood swung from timid to brave— protectively embracing Roppi. The voice then speaks again, "…Really envious. That's why I…"

A figure, in white, from the woods then comes running to them. Roppi then gasps at the speed but then the figure stops as Tsuki suddenly thrusts a saber towards its neck… barely missing. The figure shrieks and runs off in circles—whining for a name, "TSUGARUUUUUUUUUU!"

"…Fuck, shut up, idiot." Another figure gets out of the grasses and then Tsuki lowers the sword, "…Delic-san?" The pink-eyed man suddenly threatens the bespectacled remnant, "Call me Delic-sama." And before Tsuki can say 'yes', Roppi holds the bespectacled blond's mouth and he asks, "What is this about, Delic? Where's Hibiya? And who's that?"

"Tsugaru~~~~~~u!" The figure in white sits down and starts whining some more. Delic then goes to him and he kicks the figure, "SHUT UP!" The guy attempts to retort but Delic kicks him again and steps on his head— laughing in victory, "HAHAHAHA! Who's your god now?!"

"…Let's go, Tsuki." Roppi gets released from his hold and then they walk away from them. However, Delic yells and waves— taking their attention, "Oi, you better be careful. This place is easily collapsible by the tremors." He then starts getting emotional, "I even get separated from Hibiya-sama because of those." The figure in white then cries as well, "Tsugaru~~~~u!" Both chorus, "Where are you~~~?"

"…Tsuki, hold on tight no matter what." Roppi tightly holds Tsuki's hand and then Tsuki enthusiastically nods, "UHM! I will never let you go, Roppi-san!" Delic then starts yelling around, "Hey, aren't you going to help us look for them?" Roppi then huffs, "I have no desire to walk among clowns like you. Come on, Tsuki." The white figure then escapes Delic's foot— making the blond stumble— and then he yells, "Delic-baka told me you were looking for the Plume of Ancient Memories, no?" The two continue walking though Tsuki is looking back at them…

"I know where you can find **one**!"

Roppi then turns back to them and he speaks in a serious voice, "Find one? There are plenty?" The figure nods and then he removes the hoodie over his head and he smiles— Roppi and Tsuki surprised by his appearance— "Seems to me that our humans are very adventurous, neh? I'll tell you everything I know… after we find Tsugaru."

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

"…It's really deep. Can someone really survive that?" Tsuki speaks as he peers down a sinkhole where the remnant named Tsugaru fell, "Are you sure he fell here, Psyche-san?" The man in a white coat and pink shirt with white pants nods. His dark hair sways at his every worried move and his pink eyes are filled with utter dread. "…We were sleeping when the ground move soundlessly. He threw me away so I won't get in danger… "

"…He must be very kind." Tsuki almost cries and then Roppi peers down as well— only to be held by Tsuki in case he falls off. But then the blond whimpers, "Let's find him quick. We have to find Hibiya-sama as well." Psyche then turns to them and then he pouts, "Leave that idiot alone. He's more likely to be worried about rather than Hibiya-sama."

_Who in the world is that Hibiya? Why is everyone calling him so highly? Aren't we all just remnants here?_

"Well, he did say that we can leave him perfectly fine." Psyche shrugs his shoulders, "We're just merely doing what he said." Tsuki murmurs in defense of the other remnant, "You said that we won't be looking for Hibiya-sama. Because we can leave him out there to die or something." The blond then murmurs much darker, "Delic-sama must be very worried. I can't even imagine what I am going to do if Roppi-san gets separated from me. We have the same 'human'… so we must be feeling the same."

"…I was just joking." Psyche pouts more, "Of course we're going to find both Tsugaru and Hibiya-sama. I just… it's just that…"

_**Hibiya flips his yellowish cape, "Silence! Who do you think I am? A piece of weak shit like you?! Go apologize and kiss my foot!"**_

"…Scary." Tsuki and Psyche murmur at the same time. Roppi then just look around but then he sees birds flying off from the sky… "We have to hold on something. There's another tremor coming." Psyche then holds on his pink headphones and the pink part illuminates… "Oi, Delic-baka! There's another tremor coming! Be careful! …Delic? Delic!"

["I heard you! Geez. How's your search?"]

"We've located the sinkhole where this Tsugaru fell. We're going in." Roppi then speaks in their stead and then Tsuki smiles a glad one. Psyche agrees enthusiastically, "Right. How about you?" ["…I'm getting chased by Blanks. Just keep me posted."] "Oi, baka!" Psyche exclaims but the connection seems to get cut, "…Seriously?"

"Uhm… how'd you do that, Psyche-san?" "Huh?" "Talking with Delic-sama?"

"…I really don't have an idea." Psyche grins happily… but then he turns it into a small one, "But I want to use it efficiently. We can only talk when we're at the same scene." Roppi then looks around for a safer passage down the hole, "Delic must have found something that is why he just decides to run away from the Blanks. We should get working as well…"

"TSUGARUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I'm coming for you!" Psyche yells and he jumps down the hole while trying to skid down the rocky walls eventually. Roppi and Tsuki then hold hands again and they follow suit the man in a white coat.

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

Dragging movements echo around the distorted underground tunnel created by the soundless tremors…

"…I knew it. The universes are starting to pull off. At this rate… Old Root will be destroyed and—" The weak figure gasps and grinds his teeth in a sudden realization. He hits the wall with his balled fist— tears getting held back, "…Stupid Delic. Where are you when I need you?" The remnant then continues to drag himself around along with his tattered prince attire. The crown embracing his head is not even seen and his thought-so dauntless face covered in small gashes…

"…Somebody help me…"

…

**End of Part 2**

…

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Scenes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara or any of their alter-egos. I do not like creating lead role OCs if there is no necessity. Some references are used.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, Horror, Violence, Suicide, Language, implied sexual themes. Not inclusive in all chapters.

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

**Summary: **There is no meaning in living as remnants of the earlier people. However, Roppi decides to locate the mystical Plume of Ancient Memories… for the sake of Tsuki who lost his memories as a remnant. "…If he wouldn't remember anything, he might as well disappear."

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

"…Somebody help me…"

The darkness of the tunnel then sends chills to the prince and he huffs as he tries to gather more courage for himself, "…I have to get out of here." He continues to trudge along the tunnel… occasionally looking around as the small tremors cause small debris and dirt to fall on him. He then looks down at his leg and glares at it, "…Why does a remnant have a frail body of humans? Aren't we supposed to be just spirits? Why the hell do we have to get hurt for? Why the hell do we have to get injured for?"

Loud murmuring from the Blanks is then heard around before Hibiya shushes himself with a hand clutching his mouth. His breathing won't even make a sound as he feels them walking nearer and nearer. He then soundlessly slides down and synthesizes his gun for protection. He won't be able to run in his current state… "… (Why do Blanks in this place have to be so strong?)"

"…Smell… remnant…"

Hibiya's eyes widen and his hands suddenly tremble in fear— cold sweat enveloping him. But he holds the gun firmly as he whispers to himself… "… (We'll still meet. He said he'll come for me…)"

But then a pair of strong red eyes appears at a corner and the Blank yells upon detecting the prince, "REMNANT!" Hibiya then starts firing at them but one bullet cannot kill them. They continue swarming and the brunet cannot do anything much about it. But he keeps on fighting them off, "Get away from me, you filths!"

One then grabs his neck and he drops the gun as he gets raised up by it. He then struggles to get away but hitting the Blank's shelled arm with his bare hands seems futile. The other Blanks ready their mouth for the feed and a tear drips down his face…

"DELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

Slash! Hibiya then feels himself fall from the height and the big Blank squeals in pain. Someone then catches him and takes him far away from them. The savior runs off and then the Blanks chase him around… only to lose him in the darkness of the tunnel.

Hibiya opens his eyes again to see the remnant carrying him and, subsequently, takes him outside the tunnel… to a shade under a big tree. He gasps and then he speaks, "…You? Wait, where's the brat you're with?"

He talks to a man in a blue-white kimono and sports blonde hair and blue eyes. He also has a tobacco pipe in his mouth. He seems to look like Tsuki and Delic but has an evident calmer composure than the other two.

"…I'm worried that he might go down that sinkhole I fell into. The paths I came from are very well infested by strong Blanks." He puts him down the ground to check on Hibiya's broken leg and worn-out state, "We should find a safer path to get back there. (Delic-sama will be furious.)"

"_**NOOOOOOOOO! HIBIYA-SAMA! You!" Delic then falls on his knees, "…No, it is all my fault! I'm such a failure!" Childish whining follows.**_

He then notices Hibiya take off his tattered cape and then the prince blushes, "…What? I'm just leaving a trail for Delic." The other remnant smiles, "…I see. That's why you threw your glove at the fork earlier. But those Blanks might be able to follow us because of those." "…?! N-No! They're all idiots! They wouldn't even notice that!"

"I'm sure Delic-sama can follow you even by the scent of your hair." Hibiya then hits the guy with the cape he removed— blush covering his face, "Just find a way to get out of here!" The other remnant nods with a kind smile as if satisfied with the reaction the prince just gave. He then gets up and looks at a direction…

"…The easiest way is to intercept Psyche along the way. Delic-sama will be able to follow us there as well."

Hibiya then turns on his queenly attitude, "Those disgusting filthy Blanks. They are nothing but headaches." He tries to get up with the help of the tree, "Let's go and meet with them, Tsugaru."

…

**Imi wa Nai**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

_**Part 3: Scenes**_

…

As they venture down the dark tunnels at the bottom of the sinkhole, Psyche seems to turn his bright attitude off. He has this serious face but all those pink makes him still look cute to Tsuki. But since everything is suspiciously silent, the three remnants decide to stay quiet and detect enemies first. But then they see dead Blanks lying around— their bodies cut open by a double-edged sword.

"Tsugaru…" Psyche whispers and the he inspects the body, "…No doubt, Tsugaru came this way." Roppi then looks far away to see some more Blanks lying around, "…Looks like a heavy battle happened here."

"…Tsugaru will probably come around from the—" Psyche twitches in the middle of his speech and then he tries to communicate with Delic again, "…Delic-baka? Can you hear me?" ["…What? You found Tsugaru?"] "…Not yet. But we're seeing unusual-looking Blanks— that Tsugaru must have killed along the way." ["…Tch. Seems like we're trapped in a divergence scene, neh?"] "Seems like it. So the Blanks here are supposed to be stronger?" ["Nothing Tsugaru cannot handle."]

"…Delic, Have you found Hibiya?" Roppi asks and then the blond on the other line hesitates… ["…N… Not yet."] "Delic-sama, where are you? We should regroup if the Blanks are stronger down here." ["…Can't. I'm sorry."]

"…I'll take that as 'I found where Hibiya_-sama_ has gone. I'm following the trail.' Wrong?" Roppi then speaks and then Delic chuckles, ["…That's right. I also found cut parts along the way— It's good news if Tsugaru is with Hibiya-sama. Whoa… there's a lot of them in here. Just keep me posted when you find them."] "I understand. Let's go, Psyche, Tsuki."

Psyche cuts off the connection and then they start walking in the dark cave. Each of them is equipped with weapons: Roppi with the SMGs, Tsuki with the saber, and Psyche with a… "Is that a watergun?" "Never underestimate my weapons, Roppi-kun." "Hachimenroppi." "…Geez, why is everyone so demanding of how they should be called~?" "Please call me Tsukishima!" "You, too? Then please call me Psyche-tan!" "…Because plain Psyche is for Tsugaru only?" "…I guess that works the same way with your 'Roppi-san' and 'Tsuki', neh~?"

Tsuki then grabs Roppi's sleeve as he notices few movements when they are talking. The three then drop their friendly atmosphere and put the guards up. More and more of the movements come near and then the Blanks open their mouths to intimidate them. Psyche aims his gun at the Blanks, "…Be careful… I still need to pay you with your needed information." "…We won't die until we find the Plume."

The Blanks attack and then Roppi declares a silent open fire at them— Tsuki going with slashing the Blanks that the brunet missed. Psyche then fires at the lunging Blanks… only to have a strong surge of water hitting the Blanks to destruction. Tsuki and Roppi then stare at the man in white-pink… Psyche striking a cutie pose, "See? We're just very creative~!" Tsuki whispers with a helpless expression after slashing the nearest Blank, "Futuristic. So cute."

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

The rock he is holding on to breaks— causing Hibiya to fall down to the ground hardly. Tsugaru goes to his side and then he assists the prince, "Are you alright?" The prince speaks in a dark tone and in a low voice, "…I'm fine." Tsugaru twitches and he smiles, "Be careful." But then Blanks jump down and surround them— Tsugaru and Hibiya calling forth their weapons. Tsugaru then speaks, "Stay behind me, Hibiya-sama."

"I don't have a choice, now do I?"

Tsugaru then starts slashing the approaching Blanks while having Hibiya in check. Hibiya fires at the Blanks but it seems that the firepower is not even enough. He disintegrates the gun and tries to use the cannon— only to suffer from great pain in his chest while the tremors occur yet again. He falls down to the ground and squeezes himself, "ARGH!"

"Hibiya!" Tsugaru tries to go to him but then a Blank swipes him away. He gets thrown away and he rolls a bit and ends up in a kneeling position… only to watch the Blanks crowd around Hibiya, "HIBIYA!" The prince then looks up and sees the Blanks open their mouths wide…

"Help…" His eyes dilate in pure terror, "D… De… DELIIIIIIIIC!"

"DON'T DARE, STUPID BLANKS!" A familiar voice yells and a humongous toy hammer hits the Blanks nearby— creating a crater in the Blank population and throws everything away with the impact. Hibiya then gasps as a figure in white jumps down from the top of the hammer's handle. He then kneels to check up on him, "Hibiya-sama, are you alright?" The prince stutters… "…D…" But he just restrains himself from talking.

Tsugaru gets up and runs towards them, "Delic-san! Hibiya-sama!" The blond in white then looks around to see more Blanks pile up— both blonds gearing up for more action. Delic then smirks in utmost anger, "Neh, Tsugaru, can you do me a favor and stay by Hibiya-sama's side? I'm aching to crush every little Blank that did that to him."

Tsugaru smiles kindly and then he nods, "Uhm." Delic disintegrates the gigantic hammer and makes another one for him to carry… "Come at me, motherfuckers!"

But wiping everything has not been that easy. They keep on piling up and even Delic can't even keep up with the number. He then huffs after that one last swing and he pants for breath, "They keep on coming, huh?" And then a number falls from the sky— aiming to dive at Delic. The blond disintegrates his hammer and jumps off from the spot. The smoke clears and the Blanks immediately jumps at the exhausted blond— only to be hit by a speeding toy tractor, "WHEEEEEEEEE!"

"I've seen too many toys today." "Aren't they cute, Roppi-san?" The three are above the toy and then Psyche waves as he sees Tsugaru wave at them, "…! TSUGARU!"

The three remnants jump off from the toy that runs over more Blanks and then Tsuki goes to help Delic, "Are you alright, Delic-sama?" The blond in white smirks, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

But then the remaining Blanks still insist to fight. Psyche then tells the other two, "Hachimenroppi-kun, Tsukishima-kun, please stand back." Delic then stretches and rotates his shoulder, "Oh, you like _that_?" Psyche then places his hand behind him, "YEP! They should know better than mess with us!" The two then draw out some kind of players which the headphones and the ring are connected. As the players meet, the two illuminates and then disappears yet leaving the cords of the sound devices connected.

Psyche and Delic pose back-to-back and then they raise their right hands to eye-level and their left hands run slightly above it… making a strangely-shaped object out of light. Their right hands then take hold of the objects— the objects revealed to be strange-looking guns. They then swing it around first before aiming at the enemies…

"Super Psychedelic Blasters!"

The 'blasters' shoot out bright light which pulverizes every Blank in its direction. The Blanks cry in pain and some decide to retreat already. The two recall the continuous shot and then the connectors separate— the players coming out from the breaking light. The blasters disintegrate and then the two do a high-five, "O'RIGHT!"

Psyche then runs to Tsugaru for a tight hug and jump, "TSUGARU!" Tsugaru catches him and embrace him back, "Psyche." Roppi tilts his head to the side, "Why are they so childish?" Tsuki claps in awe, "Wow! That's amazing!" Delic is about to go to Hibiya but the prince suddenly gets up darkly. The other five then watch him walk to Delic… only to stop walking when his forehead collides with Delic's chest…

"…Carry me." He whispers in a very soft voice before he completely passes out. "Hibiya(-sama)!"

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

"What is a divergence scene, you ask? It is a scene where there are a lot of entrances and exits. It is a scene which basically channels the remnants from one scene to another— in streets, it is the intersection. Divergence scenes are also passages from definite scenes to generic scenes… that's why they are always infested by strong Blanks… normally those who could have eaten remnants a many."

"And… about the Plume?" Roppi then asks about the thought-so reward as the party walks around the vast divergence scene. Psyche and Tsugaru are leading them, Roppi and Tsuki are in the middle, and Delic is in bliss behind the red-eyed pair— carrying Hibiya on his back.

"The Plume of Ancient Memories… it is a not-so unique feather scattered around the Old Root." Psyche hums as he starts narrating the pieces of information coherently, "Most remnants thought it is traveling from place to place because rumors spread infinite possible and actual locations of the Plume. But in reality, there is a certain creature that _**produces**_ the Plume. I heard it is a bird somewhere a definite scene called Ikebukuro. But Ikebukuro is a place that belongs to multiple universes! The only problem you will have is to identify which bird and which definite scene from Ikebukuro."

"…Thank you." Roppi can't help but to mutter… how can a childish remnant know so much? Tsuki then grabs the red-eyed brunet's arm, "Roppi-san! We're steps closer in finding the Plume!" Roppi smiles at Tsuki's enthusiastic response and the blond with a scarf hops along the way in joy— only to trip at a root. Psyche and Roppi then start chuckling and Tsugaru just smiles. Delic snickers as Tsuki begins to chuckle and apologize.

"…" Hibiya simply watches the scene with cold golden eyes… his grip on Delic's shoulders begin to tighten. The blond in white asks, "…Hibiya-sama?"

"…Don't look at me." He simply speaks as he smother himself with Delic's hair… trying to completely hide his face from anyone at the party.

Tsugaru then notices the clouds and the sky grows significantly darker… "Seems like time is faster here in a divergence scene. It's almost night… we should find a place for camp." Psyche then yells in a celebrating tone, "YAY! Night time!"

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

The red-eyed brunet walks around their chosen camp and he finds Tsuki sitting atop a big rock just like they do back in the beach. Roppi climbs up and sits down beside him, "What are you thinking about, Tsuki?"

"Huh? Uhm… I was just wondering…" He fidgets a bit as he blushes at his thoughts, "Are our 'humans'… lovers?" "What made you think so?" Tsuki pulls back a bit as Roppi gets closer— the blond knowing that the brunet will be kissing him again anytime soon. "W-Well… just look at every one of us." Roppi twitches and pulls back as to let Tsuki straighten and look up at the dark sky, "…Psyche-tan and Tsugaru-san like each other. Delic-sama likes Hibiya-sama. And… I…" He blushes more, "I like you."

"… And then?" "…And every time we meet a remnant of— let's say, your 'human'… he is always with my 'human'. And if they are not, sooner, they will find a way towards each other. It is as if something binds them together." "…They may be really close. In most universes, they are always together— always meeting each other. In my memories, I always see your 'human's' face…"

"Then in my memories…" Tsuki whispers yet loud enough for the brunet to hear, "I should be seeing Roppi-san's beautiful face, too…"

"…" "…? …! Did you— did you hear that? Sorry. You must feel embarrassed again." Tsuki panics and then Roppi takes a hold of his cheeks again. The blond blushes again and then the brunet goes in for another kiss. The blond closes his eyes as well and they begin enjoying each other's lips.

Roppi pulls back and gives the blond another strange smile along with a desire-filled lick on his own upper lip. He then grabs Tsuki's shoulders and pushes him to the rock, "Wait! Roppi-san!" Then the brunet makes themselves roll off the rock… to the lush bushes beneath. The blond screams but no one has come to help him— or more like no one cared to. Hibiya is watching them from afar and then he sighs… "…Lascivious beings. Why should I be surrounded by them?"

"Hibiya-sama. You should better rest now. I'll take watch—" "…D… Delic?" "Yes, Hibiya-sama?" "…Nothing, keep watch." "…?" Delic lies down beside the tomato prince and then he strokes at the prince's hair, "…You look like a strawberry just now, Hibiya-sama." Hibiya turns away and murmurs, "…Thank you." "…?" "For saving me…"

Delic smiles and pecks at Hibiya's cheek, "You're welcome." Hibiya then resorts to giving him a strong uppercut, "…Who gave you the permission?"

"I'm s-sorry…"

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

"OOOOOHAAAAAAAAYOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsuki and Psyche yell in unison as they greet the morning from the campsite. It is like situated near a cliff yet still surrounded by the forest. The two lively remnants are watching the sun rise while the other four prepare to leave— Roppi calling out, "Tsuki. Psyche-tan. We'll be leaving."

"That's right." Tsuki then murmurs, "Psyche-tan, where are you going now?" The raven in white hums and then he smiles, "Maybe back to the Citadel. Unlike you, we don't have a real destination. We're just keeping ourselves alive and experiencing the Old Root until the universes successfully separate from one another." "Citadel?"

"Tsuki hasn't gone to the Citadel yet— not that he remembers." Roppi overhears their conversation and so he decides to join, "But I have seen that place once when I was with Delic." "Eh?! Tell me! Tell me! What is inside there?" Tsuki cutely huffs… and then both Roppi and Psyche chuckle at the face he's making. Psyche then pulls on a cheek, "You're so cute, Tsukishima-kun~!"

"Citadel is a place where other remnants inhabit along with one another. Since I do not like a lot of people around me and Delic is… on his stupid quest, we just decided to leave the Citadel and take separate ways. And then I found you lying around." "Tsugaru and I are like explorers but we occasionally go back to restock and rest for a moment."

"…What about Hibiya-sama? Has he gone to the Citadel?"

"Maybe… or maybe not. Hibiya-sama is a very secretive remnant." Psyche grins and then he spins around, "Oh, that's right! Should we go now and find exits? I mean, we might be taking separate ways after getting out of this divergence scene!" "You sound happy." Tsuki then grasps at the bag strap and then he murmurs, "…We'll meet one another again, right? You, Tsugaru-san, Delic-sama and Hibiya-sama?"

"…I'm pretty sure of it." Psyche gives a reassuring smile and then he pats his head, "Don't worry much about it, Tsukishima-kun."

"Are you coming with us? We'll be heading east." Hibiya then calls out while still on Delic's back. Apparently, his leg won't still heal on its own. Psyche and the other two go near and then Psyche bends down to see his leg, "Isn't this supposed to heal overnight?" "Unfortunately, it won't." "It's a bit suspicious but I guess he lost his ability to heal himself." Delic speaks and then he says, "We'll be going back to the Citadel to find answers. Wanna come along, Tsukishima? Hachimenroppi?"

"We have a definite scene to find." "…Maybe some other time, Delic-sama."

"Alright, there are two exits I can detect from here. One is across the stream at the east and one is inside a cave at the end of the stream somewhere north. If we follow the stream, we can get there without getting lost." Delic begins pointing out at directions as Tsugaru walks nearer to them. "…How about we separate ways when we reach the first exit?"

"Who's going to go to the furthest exit then?" Hibiya speaks and then they all look at one another… until—

"TREMORS!" Roppi yells as everyone gets to grab on something or on someone. Tsuki gets off balance and then the land begins to break— each division going up or down by massive meters. Roppi then holds his hands out to Tsuki but the blond fails to grab on it before the land he is on shoots skyward, "ROPPI-SAAAAAAAAN!"

"TSUKIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

…

**End of Part 3**

…

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Wonders

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara or any of their alter-egos. I do not like creating lead role OCs if there is no necessity. Some references are used.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, Horror, Violence, Suicide, Language, implied sexual themes. Not inclusive in all chapters.

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

**Summary: **There is no meaning in living as remnants of the earlier people. However, Roppi decides to locate the mystical Plume of Ancient Memories… for the sake of Tsuki who lost his memories as a remnant. "…If he wouldn't remember anything, he might as well disappear."

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

"Who's going to go to the furthest exit then?" Hibiya speaks and then they all look at one another… until—

"TREMORS!" Roppi yells as everyone gets to grab on something or on someone. Tsuki gets off balance and then the land begins to break— each division going up or down by massive meters. Roppi then holds his hands out to Tsuki but the blond fails to grab on it before the land he is on shoots skyward, "ROPPI-SAAAAAAAAN!"

"TSUKIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Another batch of super strong tremors hits the forest and the mountains and forests become distorted in a matter of seconds. Even the other remnants are placed in shooting grounds but Tsugaru and Delic are able to jump off before it reaches too much height.

"Tsuki! Are you still there!? I'm coming for you!" Roppi yells and then Tsuki peers from the height, "Roppi-san!" And even before Roppi can make another step, the whole mountains begin to fall down— disorienting and collapsing the rocks. Roppi tries to go despite the raging tremors and the fact that the land they are stepping at starts to skid downwards. Tsugaru grabs his arm and speaks, "It's too dangerous to go now."

"But Tsuki's—!"

"Roppi-san! Let's just meet at the cave at the end of the stream! I'll wait for you there! No matter how long!"

"…Tsuki! Be sure you'll be there!" Roppi basically cries and then Tsugaru pulls him away as the ground shakes so bad. The remnants run away from the collapsing grounds to find a more stable place. After the surge of about ten minutes… the mountain range has been completely converted in a collection of rocky hills. Roppi then stares at where Tsuki might have fallen to…

Psyche holds his shoulder, "Believe in him, Hachimenroppi-kun. If he says you'll meet, you will."

"But…" "That oddball, Delic and Tsugaru share the same person. They might all inherit his stubbornness in different ways." Hibiya speaks and then he points to a direction, "At least, we can still follow the stream from here. We're wasting time if we continue to stand. Let us continue to the end of the stream."

"R-Right. The exit by the east seems to be blocked now." The group then starts walking towards the banks as to follow it to their next destination. Roppi then stands there for a moment…

"Tsuki… please be safe."

…

**Imi wa Nai**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

_**Part 4: Wonders**_

…

He feels like a lone man that is standing in a vast plain of crosses. His eyes are dried off from tears and his mouth is left gaping after hundreds of sobs and cries. Blood paints most of everything in him— more likely the man's hands.

A certain name is written on every cross he finds… left alone the thousands that he has seen before.

Silence is bone-chilling… is dreadful… is suicidal. With the deathly wind whistling along with the softest surges, a certain shrill voice wails. The man shifts a bit and then stares at his bloody hands. "…I never meant…"

The view starts to distort as the position of the blood seems to change. The man is again straightened and the blood is pooling around the crosses buried deep beneath. But then the man falls on his knees and passes out…

…

"What was that?" Tsuki suddenly whispers as he wakes up that night. The last thing he remembers is that he gets separated from Roppi and he falls down the cliff. He then attempts to get up… only to be stopped by a same-sounding yet differently-toned voice, "You shouldn't get up. Your body will be strained."

"…?" Tsuki then turns to a person that is sitting before a bonfire. The man cannot make out his face clearly due to the loss of his glasses… but he is pretty sure the man is wearing a pink kimono comparable to Tsugaru's attire and sports short raven hair. His voice sound like Roppi's yet he speaks in a much lovelier and softer tone.

"Who are you?" "…You can call me Sakuraya. What's yours?" "…Tsukishima."

The guy then gets up and kneels down before the blond, "…Are you with anybody?" "…! Right! I have to— argh!"

A strong sensation of pain rattles along Tsuki's body as he tries to get up. The guy then catches him and he chuckles, "I told you, you shouldn't." "But I need… to… meet… with Roppi-san…"

"This divergence scene is too dangerous. I found a nearby exit around here. Why don't you just come with us?"

The blond twitches and he squints to finally see the face of the stranger. No doubt, it is a remnant of the same person as Roppi. He then smiles and lays him down, "You still don't know if this Roppi can survive a jungle like this." Tsukishima slowly gets up again and he pants loudly, "…Of course, he can. He is with… strong remnants. He's strong himself, too."

"Alright then. Leave as soon as you can fully stand. I will just be waiting here."

The blond twitches and decides to craft glasses like how he does his saber. He puts it on and he smiles at the guy who sits back at where he previously is, "Thank you for tending to me." "You're welcome." "Ah, yes. You said 'we'. Will it be funny if I ask if I ask if he looks like me?"

Sakuraya gazes at him and smiles as if unconsciously seducing him, "…Yes. Human relations are sure wonderful, aren't they?" "…" "…Tell me, Tsukishima. Where are you supposed to meet with this Roppi?" "…! Ah, well! Uhm… at the cave at the end of the stream." The raven in pink chuckles lovingly, "You're on a suicidal mission, aren't you?"

"S-Suicidal?!" Tsuki exclaims and then he grasps at his chest in sudden pain. He then recovers and asks again, "What do you mean, Sakuraya-san?" "That cave at the end of the stream is a decoy exit. The Blanks are using it to lure remnants. Aren't you aware that exits change location every time tremors occur?"

"Then I have to go find them now!" Tsuki groans as he stands up and staggers a bit until he just bends down to hold his knees, "…I can't let them go into danger! Even though they're strong…"

"…You can go… but do you know the way?"

"Isn't… Sakuraya-san going to help me?" The man shakes his head and he then smiles at the saddened Tsukishima, "I have to stay here until Shitsuo arrives. You see, I'm in the same position as your Roppi." "…(My Roppi-san…)" "We are supposed to meet here, too, so… I should not go until he's here. But we can wait until he comes back, and then we'll help you."

"…Thank you." Tsuki smiles but then he starts walking away, "But I have to go now. It's already night time and they must have gone too far." Sakuraya then chuckles again with a hand covered by his sleep at his mouth, "Heheh, it's still morning, Tsukishima. The canopy just caved in— preventing any sunlight from coming in." The blond panics and then looks up— noticing the tight arrangement of the branches far above, "I guess you're right."

"And this candle here lasts for two hours. I have only replaced it once." "You're… using candles to measure time?" "…No, to keep light. It's hard to see in complete darkness, you know." Tsukishima then cocks his head to the side while looking like an idiot. "Huh? Wha-hut?"

"Remnants… smell remnants…"

Tsuki twitches and then he prepares his saber. Sakuraya then sighs as a number of monsters show up from the bushes. The Blanks screams to intimidate the two and then Tsuki grips on his saber tighter. Then he feels Sakuraya go behind him and embraces him from behind, "…You're too heroic."

The candle flickers off and then darkness has eaten the place.

"Sakuraya-san!"

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

A sudden bad hunch strikes on him and Roppi can't do anything about it. He then suddenly looks at a certain direction as he stops walking for a moment. They are trudging by the banks and they can only hope for Tsukishima to be doing good— noticing that most of the forest lands have caved in due to the tremors. Delic notices him stop and then the blond speaks, "Stopping once in a while won't make you get there faster, Hachimenroppi."

"I know…"

"…It seems like the universes are pulling themselves out faster and faster. At this rate, you might not have enough time to find his memories." Hibiya speaks and then he sighs, "What benefit does it give you, anyway? Does it make the truth of all of us dying be rewritten?"

"…I don't want him to vanish."

"…? Like… not coming back inside the universes kind of vanish?" Psyche then joins the talk and then Roppi nods. Tsugaru then speaks as well, "Each remnant is important to the recreation of the universes. And he has the same human as Delic-sama and I do, it might affect him if one is to vanish."

"He has no memories… and so he decided to become a headache?"

And without any second wasted, Roppi summons forth one of his guns and aims point-blank at Hibiya's face. Tension grows as Roppi's dull red orbs shine coldly out of murder intent with Hibiya's golden ones widen in surprise. Psyche then stutters, "W-W-W-Wait, Hachimenroppi-kun. There's nothing good in getting all violent."

Hibiya gulps and makes a face of mockery, "Seems like he's fond of good-for-nothing things."

Tsugaru then grabs the gun away from Hibiya's face and then he speaks, "Don't shoot, Hachimenroppi-kun. You'll call the attention of the Blanks. Hibiya-sama, it's true that Tsukishima-kun has not done much to help you. But you haven't known him for long so don't judge him."

"T-T-Tsugaru's right." Psyche chuckles as he tries to wave down the tension with his own adorability. Delic gulps as well and tries to help Psyche, "R-Right. Fighting now is not… well… it will only slow us down. Let's just… get going, shall we?" The blond in white walks faster and past Psyche before slowing down and walking on a normal pace. Roppi dematerializes the gun and murmurs, "…Sorry."

"…I understand how you feel, Hachimenroppi-kun. To be honest, it's Hibiya-sama who has been acting weird lately." "Eh? Really? I can't tell." "Yes, Psyche. He's like… scared of something. He's getting pretty shaken whenever tremors happen as well."

Psyche hums and pouts cutely, "Hm… I wonder what's disturbing Hibiya-_chan_."

"…" Roppi seems not to care and the silence becomes the cue for them to catch up with Delic and Hibiya. "Scared of something, huh."

"…?! Oi, someone's trapped down there!" Delic yells and then the three run to join the two. They all gaze down at another place where the land has crumbled down. Psyche and Tsugaru look at each other and they go down carefully, slowly skidding and jumping off the rocks. Since the distance will be too far, Psyche and Delic starts talking through their headphones again.

"Oi, Psyche-tan. Is he a goner already?" ["Delic-baka. Remnants van— I mean, we disappear if die. We'll try to get him out of the rubbles."] "Okay… be careful in making noises."

From afar, they can see Tsugaru examining the rock… probably saying that only one big rock kept the unconscious remnant from moving. Psyche then creates a see-saw with one of the ends under the big rock. He then steps back… only to perform a forceful somersault to hit the other end of the saw with the other end raising the rock. Tsugaru then pulls the man out quickly as the rock makes another loud crashing sound.

The two then hurry back to the group— away from the scene to avoid getting caught by nearby Blanks.

"What happened to the not making noises?!" "Sorry. There's no other way we could have lifted the rock. Besides, we didn't get caught~." Psyche and Delic seem to have another spat again as they all run away from the scene since Blanks did come out after some seconds. They stop at a certain place and Tsugaru lays down the unconscious remnant… another from their human.

"…By now, we should assume he is with someone else as well." Hibiya whispers and then Psyche kneels down in front of the remnant— shaking him up, "Wake up, butler-san! Your milord is in danger!" "Psyche." "Psyche-tan, what the fuck?"

The remnant groans in response and slowly opens his eyes— throwing Psyche in bliss, "IT WORKED!" The man then begins to look around and then Psyche looms his face in front of him, "Butler-san! Good morning!" But then Delic pulls the raven in white by the collar to get him off the mystery remnant's face. Roppi then kneels down to talk instead, "…Are you alright?"

"…Same… human." Psyche gets off Delic's hold and then he lunges towards the remnant— hitting Roppi in the process, "Neh, my name is Psyche. Call me Psyche-tan. What's your name?"

However, the man just stands and staggers as he leans on the tree behind him, "My apologies, masters. I have to attend to my Sakuraya-sama first." "Your Sakuraya?" Hibiya echoes and then Delic speaks, "Okay. We are looking for someone, too. See ya around." Psyche is about to protest and then the butler remnant bows down, "I shall go then."

"REMNANTS!" A shrill voice of a Blank screams through the banks and then everyone has to prepare for battle. Each remnant readies their weapons and then the butler remnant tries to fight as well. Tsugaru then holds him down, "Please. You're wounded and are in no condition to fight… or run. I understand your concern… but I don't think your Sakuraya-san would like it if you are to be hurt more."

"…I shall take your suggestion. I'll just…" He summons forth a crossbow, "Give you some support then."

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

Everyone huffs as the Blanks finally decide to retreat by then. It has been indeed another tough battle since calling out the blasters would attract more attention from Blanks. The remnants recall their weapons and then Tsugaru assists the butler as he makes way towards them. He weakly bows down and he speaks, "You have my gratitude, masters. Shall I introduce myself then?"

"Yes."

"My name is Shitsuo and I can say that the resemblances are in fact evidences to show that the three of us are remnants of the same human." Psyche then grins, "I can say that your Sakuraya-san must have the same human as we do, neh?" The butler nods and then he speaks, "My Sakuraya-sama and I have decided to meet at a certain place after we gain consciousness and strength after the strongest tremor that has happened."

"Seems like everyone has the same idea. Neh, Shitsuo. Where are you meeting?" Delic asks the other blond, "We might have the same paths. Walking around alone is dangerous… what more if you're severely injured." "…It seems to me that I should repay you for your concerns. Shall I take you to my Sakuraya-sama? He is capable of healing other remnants."

Hibiya twitches… seeing that Shitsuo is gazing at him and his leg, "…I take the offer."

"We are to meet—" Shitsuo gets cut off when an explosion occurs somewhere at an area of the forest that has caved in. They gaze at the place where the sound seems to come from… only to witness bright objects swirling around as if fireflies in flight. The party watches it remain for mostly some seconds… and then Shitsuo continues…

"I need to hurry. Sakuraya-sama seems to be in trouble."

"Don't tell me you're supposed to meet there?" Delic speaks and then the butler nods. The remnants then make their way towards the source of the firefly lights. And as they run towards it, Hibiya speaks to Roppi once again, "…Aren't you supposed to be anxious enough in looking for that oddball? Why do you have time to go on side quests?"

"Somehow… I feel relieve when I go in this direction."

"…Hachimenroppi-kun trusts Tsukishima-kun to protect their promise! Of course, he knows they'll meet at the cave at the end of the stream!" Psyche laughs out in glee and then the butler slows down. The whole party stops as well and then Shitsuo speaks, "Pardon my intrusion, masters… but the cave at the end of the stream is a dangerous place."

"…!" Roppi twitches and then Psyche gasps, "Eh? How come?" "You can refer to it as the spawning point of the Blanks in this divergence scene. It is a decoy exit itself as well." The red-eyed raven clutches his fist tightly… "Sorry. I need to go now. Tsuki might be…"

"Hey, what happened to the walking around alone is dangerous?" Delic speaks and then he holds the red-eyed raven's shoulder, "You'll just risk both of your lives if you go now— alone." "But…"

"…What are those?" Hibiya murmurs and then everyone looks at the prince. He points out up in the sky and then they see white sheets flying around… and coming from where the firefly lights has also come from. It seems to be spreading in all directions… so loud that it could attract the keen Blanks attention as well.

"Are they calling for 'Help'?" Psyche speaks and then Shitsuo prepares to move again, "The firefly-looking light earlier are my Sakuraya-sama's blades. However, these… are unknown to me."

Roppi then grabs Tsugaru's sleeve and then the blond in blue kimono nods with a smile. The red-eyed readies to jump and it's like Tsugaru will be tossing him up in the air. They perform the stunt and Roppi grabs one of the flying sheets that he can reach. He lands safely and then they gather near to see what Roppi got from it.

"Letter?" Psyche wonders around and then Roppi opens the letter— both dread and glee seen at his face, "These are Tsuki's letters. But why are they getting tossed in the air?" "Let's read that. Maybe he wants to say something." "Please do the honor."

Roppi opens the letter and then it slowly disintegrates into the air… only for them to hear Tsuki's voice.

"Roppi-san… or to anyone else that might have caught one of these. I am spreading letters from where I am which is… considerably a very dark place. No need to worry about me… I'm fine. I am with someone else and he said that the cave at the end of the stream is dangerous to get near to. I don't know if I can reach you on time but please, don't continue. Let us just meet from where I am right now. It is quite hard to move around since… it's too dark. Roppi-san, please hurry! I'm very scared!"

The letter vanishes completely and then Roppi gazes at the source of the flying letters. He then looks at everyone else and without another word, they run at full speed towards where Tsuki is.

_Tsuki, I'm already here! Just hang on there some more!_

…

**End of Part 4**

…

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Blanks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara or any of their alter-egos. I do not like creating lead role OCs if there is no necessity. Some references are used.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, Horror, Violence, Suicide, Language, implied sexual themes. Not inclusive in all chapters.

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

**Summary: **There is no meaning in living as remnants of the earlier people. However, Roppi decides to locate the mystical Plume of Ancient Memories… for the sake of Tsuki who lost his memories as a remnant. "…If he wouldn't remember anything, he might as well disappear."

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

Roppi opens the letter and then it slowly disintegrates into the air… only for them to hear Tsuki's voice.

"Roppi-san… or to anyone else that might have caught one of these. I am spreading letters from where I am which is… considerably a very dark place. No need to worry about me… I'm fine. I am with someone else and he said that the cave at the end of the stream is dangerous to get near to. I don't know if I can reach you on time but please, don't continue. Let us just meet from where I am right now. It is quite hard to move around since… it's too dark. Roppi-san, please hurry! I'm very scared!"

The letter vanishes completely and then Roppi gazes at the source of the flying letters. He then looks at everyone else and without another word, they run at full speed towards where Tsuki is.

_Tsuki, I'm already here! Just hang on there some more!_

As they run towards the blocked part of the woods, they hear Blanks scream for another battle— yet the monsters seems to be hurt by something. The woods blocking their path explodes and then it makes them all flattened to the ground. Soon, shining objects come swarming around the Blanks and they begin to run away— some are able to and some unable.

The objects have vanished and then the party gets up, Delic whistling, "That's cool." Shitsuo gets up as well and staggers to walk along. Tsugaru goes to help him and then Roppi suddenly runs off… as they all saw—

"Roppi-san!" Tsuki waving at them, "ROPPI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

"TSUUUKIIIIIIII!" The red-eyed brunet cannot help but to scream and he suddenly jumps on the poor bespectacled blond. The whole party follows them and then Shitsuo breaks off from the guy in a blue kimono to come embrace his master. Sakuraya, who is standing nearby Tsuki earlier, embraces the butler back and they pull back for a lip kiss.

The other four remnants blush in such a bold act. Psyche whispers, "Envious~"

Sakuraya breaks the kiss and hugs Shitsuo to look over his shoulder, "Greetings. Are you Tsukishima's friends?"

…

**Imi wa Nai**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

_**Part 5: Blanks**_

…

Feeble tremors occur every now and then as the party strays farther from the collapsing canopy… the roots succumbing to the destruction of the land. Soon, they decide to rest at an open area… the brunet in white whining about the marbling black and purple sky, "MOOOOOOUUU! Why is the sky turning so dark?! It's so scary!" Roppi stares at the same thing and then he whispers, "The scene is decaying…"

"The memories of this divergence scene has been pulled out and thrust within a new world." Sakuraya whispers as she silently cuddles with his butler. Psyche puffs and, in his cute stupid urge, snuggles Tsugaru's innocent arm as he responds, "So the Dark Rift is coming again?" The party then looks at the cute thing as he speaks more, "It comes when memories of a certain place is depleted, right?"

"Right." The brunet in pink nods and then Delic hums, "So we should stay and find the nearest exit…" He then growls out loud, "But these stupid tremors are switching the places every now and then, right?!"

"Right again." Sakuraya smiles kindly and then Hibiya asks, "Shall we stay idle till the entrance comes near? Or until the Dark Rift comes instead?"

"Ideologically, the Dark Rift is nothing to get scared off. Having the Dark Rift appear will clear us out of Blanks and lessen the places we have to survey for exits." Sakuraya speaks and then he turns to him, "Unlike Psyche-san and Delic-san, my 'censors' for exits are permanently active. I don't need to check every now and then…"

"That's really cool!" Tsuki speaks in awe and then he chuckles, "Sakuraya-san can really do wonders!" However, his comment earns deathly glares from Psyche, Delic, Hibiya and Roppi…

"That seems unusual for a Remnant to possess such abilities. Even earlier, you were able to heal Tsukishima-san and Hibiya-sama." Tsugaru speaks with a discreet doubt as to who they are really talking to. Shitsuo gazes at his master and then the man in a pink kimono chuckles, "Well, yes. It is impossible for a Remnant to possess such abilities."

The whole party then gazes at Sakuraya as he brings out something from his kimono. It is a piece of a ruffled feather that he seems to hold dear, "This is my secret. However, its contents have been extracted to me. It serves no purpose at all anymore." Sakuraya then hands the feather to Roppi who hesitates to take it… yet the man in pink kimono speaks, "That is… one of the Plumes of Ancient Memories."

"…!" Roppi gasps and then he practically snatches it from the holder. He and Tsuki stare at it and then Sakuraya starts to narrate, "Thousands of Plumes have been distributed in the all of Old Root. However, most do not know what a Plume appears to be. If you seek for these feathers, then that must help. But expect a fresher appearance for an unused Plume."

"I knew it you were suspicious enough." Hibiya sighs and then Sakuraya smiles at him.

Split seconds seem to pass as they begin feeling yet another tremor attack them. The butler then asks, "If I may, can you tell us why you need of the Plume, Roppi-sama?" The red-eyed brunet twitches at the honorifics, "Delete the –sama, I'm not like someone out here. But about the Plume, I… I want to restore Tsuki's memories with it."

"A Remnant without a memory?" The butler seems to twitch and then Sakuraya whispers in a sweet serious voice, "Pardon the intrusion… but do you know what Remnant without memories are? Or what they appear to be?"

Fear threads down Tsuki's spine all of a sudden but then Roppi grabs the blond's hand secretly, "What exactly do you mean, Sakuraya?"

The man in pink kimono then smiles kindly, "Please listen to a little story." The party stares at him intently, anticipating such another mystery solved.

"About twenty years ago, the separator of dimensions suddenly burst and caused the parallel universes to collide. The humans in all universes merged into one and then dispersed into multiple carriers of their memories… called Remnants. Most of the transfers have been successful and the Remnants had a good vision of their human's memories. However, due to some unexplained circumstances, some memories haven't reached the designated Remnants. Those memories have been absorbed by a mysterious swan… which later dispersed everything she has been collecting in the form of her feathers— thus, the Plumes of Ancient Memories."

"What happened to the Remnants who didn't receive their memories?" Tsuki stutters yet manages to get his words straight.

Sakuraya gazes at him and then he continues, "Since memories are vital to the Remnants, they began searching for those lost memories… ravaging all parts of the Old Root. Soon, their other intact memories faded… even to the extent of forgetting their own forms." Psyche shoots a hand to his mouth… knowing where this all headed. The man in pink pauses to see the other brunet's reaction… "Yes, these remnants became destructive. They gave up on searching for their own memories… and decided to hunt down other's memories by consuming other remnants."

"No way." Delic twitches and then Sakuraya confirms, "Those who haven't received their memories became Blanks. That is why they are called Blanks in the first place. Blanks for Blank Remnants."

Tsuki trembles and then Roppi argues, "Are you sure about that?! I'm with Tsuki for the last twenty years and he hasn't turned into one!" Sakuraya smiles and then he chuckles, "You didn't pay much attention, did you, Hachimenroppi-kun? Like I said, remnants turn to Blanks in such a time that their other memories have vanished. It starts with a deformation so don't be scared for Tsukishima-kun."

"You mean… as soon as Tsukishima0-san's memories vanish, he will eventually become a Blank." Tsugaru asks and then the brunet in a pink kimono nods. Roppi ends up clutching his fist and then the bespectacled blond gulps before speaking, "Sakuraya-san, there's still a chance for me to… regain my memories, right?"

Sakuraya smiles kindly again and he nods, "Yes, of course. It isn't too late for you. As long as someone reminds you of yourself, you will not become a Blank. You're lucky you have Hachimenroppi-kun to lean on for all those twenty years. If it would have been any other, he must have been goners by now." The brunet in pink kimono then closes his eyes, "There also is one thing I want to say, Tsukishima-kun…"

The party then goes all ears on him. Seeing everyone— especially Tsuki and Roppi— looking at him, Sakuraya starts, "Once you obtain back your memories, blissful and painful sensation will rack your mind. If you fail to keep your sanity, you'll turn into a Blank as well. Be careful and decide properly. Once you receive your memories, there will be turning back…"

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

Taking camp to let most of them rest, the four pairs of blonds and brunets stay at where Sakuraya and Shitsuo decide to meet. Everyone else has been sleeping at the tagged safe place… only that Tsuki is staying somewhere else. By a lone log, he sits there… thinking about the things Sakuraya has revealed to him… "I'm a Blank… and if I fail to tame my memories, I will still be a Blank…"

Staring at his palms that he soon closes into fists, Tsuki whispers, "Roppi-san…"

Twenty years… it has already been twenty years since he has been stuck in his memory-less state and now, they have taken giant leaps to obtain the Plume. However, the consequences have somewhat scared him. In order to find the mysterious swan, they have to dive into a definite scene where strong Blanks might have been lurking around. And if ever they have it, he should not be overwhelmed by his own memories to continue existing…

Not just existing… but to be with Roppi.

The troubled blond lifts his face to the marbling purple and black sky… "Will I be able to… help myself?"

"…Tsukishima." Tsuki twitches as he hears someone speak from behind him and then he turns to see Hibiya standing at a distance. He walks towards the bespectacled man and he sits next to him, "Sakuraya's words are bothering you, aren't they?" The blond nods and then he chuckles, "Isn't it scary? Either way, I might become a Blank…"

"If you're scared that much, then why don't you just… stop and disappear with everyone else?"

A sharp pang hits the bespectacled man and then he shrinks in sadness… only to notice that the prince is making yet a sadder face than him. The blond stares at that adorable face which has been wriggling in unexplained remorse. He then decides to touch the prince's face… "Hibiya-sama…"

"Than becoming a Blank, isn't it much better to disappear with everyone else?" The brunet squeaks… the blond's eyes widening as he sees strange things that night. Aside from having Hibiya talk to him… he also gets to see the prince… crying. Sobbing silently as tears drip from his eyes, Hibiya continues to stare at his knees, "At least you have the choice to…"

"Hibiya-sama…" The blond whispers as Hibiya wipes his face free from tears— his eyes and cheeks reddening in crying, "Days, months and even years, you can still hope in spending more time with…" He then wipes off some more, "I want… I want to… with De… but it's impossible. He's a remnant… vigor and happiness… like that Psyche-brat…"

His words begin to become incoherent yet Tsuki continues to listen. "There's no way he would… cry… feel sadness… remnants can only feel certain… emotions that they are born out of…"

Hibiya then calms down and miraculously smiles at his own thoughts, "Though it isn't like that way, Delic can only feel happiness and comical depression. Pure sadness… it's something he wouldn't be able to feel." Tsuki twitches and then the blond continues to speak, "Tsugaru is different as well. He's a remnant for that person's inner peace. Though it is not really peace in everyday life, his memories also include security in his lover and happy life."

Tsuki then smiles as Hibiya's mood begins to lighten a bit. "Psyche is Delic's counterpart for their own human. Hachimenroppi is… that person's exhaustion. That part of him that he doesn't actually care about anything else but what really is important. Sakuraya and Shitsuo seem to be the personifications of the 'favor system' of our humans. It's so wonderful how the two of them connect…"

"How about Hibiya-sama? What are your memories about?" Tsuki asks in a relieved face… and then Hibiya whispers, "…I'm different. My memories… must be as blurred as yours." Upon hearing this, the bespectacled man twitches and then Hibiya whispers, "I can remember memories of my human in different states. In which he's happy, pissed, loved, and hurt. They are way vague for me to identify…"

"Is that why Hibiya-sama talks to me?" Tsuki speaks in a non-offensive way and then Hibiya huffs in his normal tone, "You understand what I wanted to say… right?" Tsuki then holds Hibiya's hands and then he smiles, "Don't worry, Hibiya-sama. We won't become Blanks like what we have been fighting against." Hibiya then holds Tsuki's hands with his free one…

"Of course, I won't be. I'll disappear soon after all…"

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

"TSUKI!" The bespectacled man twitches as he hears his beloved brunet call out to him. As he rouses from his sleep, he feels the land shaking yet again and then Roppi embraces him as he sits up, "—! Roppi-san…" The brunet hasn't spoken just yet and he keeps his eyes wild for any cracks and shifting rocks. Tsuki looks around as well and then he sees Psyche clutching at Tsugaru, Delic and Hibiya on guard, and Shitsuo holding Sakuraya close.

The surprise event last night comes back to his head and he still remembers the little thing Hibiya has left him with. The brunet has said he will be disappearing soon… and the blond still doesn't know what he actually means. But this time isn't the right moment to rethink about it…

The tremors have come back and then Tsugaru speaks, "We should better get away from this place. But we must be wary of Blanks along the way." Sakuraya agrees and then he speaks, "I'll lead you to a place with the least tremor movement and Blanks." He then breathes into his palm to produce the cherry blossoms that cuts through everything in its path.

"You sure do possess strong powers because of the Plume, huh?" Roppi speaks as he assists Tsuki to stand up despite the tremors. The brunet in a pink kimono smiles and then he turns his back at them to start directing them away, "Strength… it's something so heavy and painful…"

They then all run off to where Sakuraya goes and then the group dodges all the incoming cracks and stones from beneath. Psyche then laughs out, "Wow! It's so cool! Sakuraya-san can actually tell when and where everything will come out of!" Despite how amazed everyone seems to be, there are some people who don't share the same adoration…

Everything looks so surreal and unbelievable… can the Plume of Ancient Memories actually give a Remnant that kind of powers? Despite the help he is giving, Sakuraya is still being doubted. Though their lovers are accepting that fact, they still couldn't accept it as it is. There must be something that will explain things more for them to fully understand…

Or that's what Tsugaru and Hibiya actually thinks…

Sakuraya then suddenly stops and then he turns to them, "Blanks are nearby. Keep quiet as possible." Hibiya then asks the other brunet, "How exactly do you know that?" Sakuraya then just smiles at him, "I can feel them. If Tsukishima-kun gets to get a hold of the Plume before everything gets destroyed, he will be able to do the same."

"Eh?" Tsuki twitches and then Roppi turns to him— holding onto his hand. Leaving Hibiya only with a frown, the party proceeds carefully into the forests filled with Blanks. They ready their guns and then the butler grabs his master's arm… as wild noises begin to shroud their ears. Those are loud whispers… that belong to none other than the Blanks.

Sakuraya frowns and then he stops the cherry blossoms from ravaging the trees silently. He stops and then he closes his eyes to have the blossoms to spread out like it did before. Everyone looks at what he is doing until Delic asks, "O-Oi, Sakuraya-san… aren't we attracting the attention of the Blanks if you do that?" Sakuraya answers in a serious tone, "…The Blanks are the least of our problem… and it goes the same way for the Blanks."

"Which means?" Roppi asks and then Psyche holds on to his headphones, "…Ouch, my communicator is getting some wild static." He takes it off as well as Delic, "Shit. What's happening?"

"…It's like a hunt." Sakuraya speaks as the blossoms continue to survey the lands, "It seems that the tremors are attracted to one being in this place. This doesn't normally happen… but when it does… the exits normally gets blocked." He opens his eyes and turns to the group… "So until that being ceased to exist the tremors won't stop."

"What kind of being?" Roppi asks… he then frowns, "Like the mysterious swan?" Sakuraya shakes his head, "If that is the mysterious swan, then the Blanks must have swarmed around it. And the swan doesn't roam around divergence and generic scenes, it only comes around the most definite scenes… like where it normally is." Psyche and Tsuki chorus, "Ikebukuro!" Sakuraya smiles at them…

"REMNANTS!" A vicious scream then startles the party and they get surrounded by Blanks. Hibiya then yells, "I thought they are the least of our problem!" Sakuraya, however, doesn't prep up any arms against the Blanks… and then he covers his mouth with the sleeve of his kimono. Weird sounds come from him as the Blanks advances… only for them to stop.

The party twitches and then the Blanks begin to chatter in their own language… which resembles the strange sounds earlier and from Sakuraya. The Blanks then growl… before they all experience a sudden tremor. "Uwaaaahh!" Psyche and Delic scream as the ground shakes fiercely. The Blanks then stare at the brunet in pink and they begin running away. Sakuraya brings his hand down and then he looks around, "…This is getting worse…"

"What did you do, Sakuraya?" Roppi speaks in doubt and then Hibiya and Tsugaru eye at the questioned brunet. Shitsuo stands before his master and then Sakuraya walks beside him, "No need, Shitsuo. I guess they somewhat need to know."

"I knew it you were hiding something!" Hibiya yells out and then the ground begins to shake rapidly again— everyone bracing up in the movement. Sakuraya smiles kindly like always and then he speaks, "I will be doing this to help Tsukishima-kun, if that is okay." Tsuki twitches and then Sakuraya brings out the used Plume, "Have you ever wondered how I get to get a hold of this?"

"Always been." Tsugaru answers which makes Psyche gasp. Sakuraya then smiles again, "Very well. Like what I have claimed earlier, the Plume of Ancient Memories can eventually restore all of a Blank's memories. However, when you fail to take control of your memories, things will be very ugly. And to further increase my credibility…" He pulls up his sleeves… revealing a monstrous arm beneath his clothes, "It's actually tried and proven…"

"You're…" Roppi whispers… followed by Tsugaru's protective action on Psyche, "You're a Blank." Shitsuo readies yet a weapon and then Sakuraya shakes his head, "Used to. I once used the Plume to restore my memories… but things actually went wrong. I turned into something very monstrous and destructive. And my incomplete transformation still marks that incident."

He then hides his arm… as the quakes become stronger, "But through time, I was able to recover and win over this Blank side of me… with the help of my Shitsuo. But even until now, I can still exhibit my Blank powers such as communicating with them and detecting my own kind. The Plume gave me powers such as healing and pointing out tremors and exits. Though I have become strong… it still haunts me…"

The sky then begins to break… as well as most of the ground. However, Sakuraya still happens to be so calm… even though the Dark Rift has already appeared, "Now that I have answered your question, Hibiya-kun. You shall answer mine." The prince twitches and then Delic frowns at the former Blank… "I have been staring at you for quite some time and being something not normal, I can tell that you're… not a Remnant."

Hibiya's eyes widen at the accusation and then Tsuki twitches… remembering the talk last night. Psyche is about to break off the tension… only to find a very horrifying event, "D… D… Dark Rift! There are four of them!" Their eyes go wild as they locate the four Rifts towards them. Sakuraya then only smiles, "Hibiya-kun, I wonder what you really are. And what do the Dark Rifts want from you?"

He then summons forth his cherry blossoms, "Are you for the destruction of the Old Root? I shall execute you then!"

…

**End of Part 5**

…

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara or any of their alter-egos. I do not like creating lead role OCs if there is no necessity. Some references are used.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, Horror, Violence, Suicide, Language, implied sexual themes. Not inclusive in all chapters.

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

**Summary: **There is no meaning in living as remnants of the earlier people. However, Roppi decides to locate the mystical Plume of Ancient Memories… for the sake of Tsuki who lost his memories as a remnant. "…If he wouldn't remember anything, he might as well disappear."

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

"I have been staring at you for quite some time and being something not normal, I can tell that you're… not a Remnant."

Hibiya's eyes widen at the accusation and then Tsuki twitches… remembering the talk last night. Psyche is about to break off the tension… only to find a very horrifying event, "D… D… Dark Rift! There are four of them!" Their eyes go wild as they locate the four Rifts towards them. Sakuraya then only smiles, "Hibiya-kun, I wonder what you really are. And what do the Dark Rifts want from you?"

He then summons forth his cherry blossoms, "Are you for the destruction of the Old Root? I shall execute you then!"

Hibiya steps back in horror and then Roppi stares at the prince… "Hibiya…" Delic then stutters in confusion, "A-Aren't we supposed to be looking for an exit for now? The fucking Dark Rift is coming this way…" Sakuraya smiles at him, "Delic-kun, like I said earlier, all the exits and entrances to this scene is already blocked by the Dark Rifts."

"I only thought this scene is just being drained of memories like normal." Shitsuo speaks as he aims at Hibiya as well, "It never occurred to me that there is a scheme at play." Hibiya then begins to defend himself, "Wha-What are you talking about!? I'm not… destroying… the Old Root…" He stares at those weaponry unveiled before him… fear threading his very body.

"…I'm not allowing this." Delic brings out his other type of blaster and steps before Hibiya as if protecting him from any shot, "I don't understand a thing, but there's no way you're killing my Hibiya-sama." The prince eyes at him and then Sakuraya smiles, "Even though we all die here for it?"

"I'd rather die with Hibiya than watch him get executed by some… _**Blank**_." He makes the blaster get bigger, "I really appreciate the help, Sakuraya-san. But this is something way overboard." Tsugaru summons his sword and gets into stance… eyeing at Sakuraya as well. Psyche looks around and then finds the Dark Rifts getting closer and closer. Roppi then stares at Tsuki… who has been clutching at his sling bag…

"Then tell me, what are you, Hibiya-kun?" Sakuraya repeats and Hibiya murmurs… "I'm… I'm a… Remnant…" His normally queenly voice shakes wildly as he secretly fears the Dark Rifts that has come for him. His hand trembles and then Tsuki runs to a stop before Delic and raises his arms as if stopping Sakuraya and Shitsuo from attacking, "Please! Stop it!"

The master and butler only stare at him and then the bespectacled blond speaks, "This is not right! You shouldn't just kill people whose being you don't understand, Sakuraya-san! He might not be like any of us or you yourself… or any other Blanks! But Hibiya-sama still has the right to exist! There might be no meaning in striving to live in this kind of world… but it'll be a waste if it ends like this!"

Roppi lowers the submachine guns he is summoning… a small smile curling his lips. Tsuki continues on, "Sakuraya-san, of all people, you should be the one who should understand. You have become something that shouldn't really exist… but the Plume still granted your wish of being a Remnant like everyone else. Please, Sakuraya-san… let Hibiya-sama… live…"

"Tsukishima-kun…" Sakuraya smiles at him… "Aren't you a busy person? Aren't you supposed to be looking for your own memories?"

"…It's true. But I have been thinking about what Hibiya-sama told me last night. So instead of worrying about my memories that… can wait, I should be protecting everything that I have for now! If I have enough time, then my memories will be back to me! And if not, at least I have friends even in this fleeting world!" Then his voice somewhat shakes… "…I can lose everything… but not that sight…"

Silence eats up the party and then Sakuraya and Shitsuo lower their arms… the brunet smiling, "…I see. That's actually a good answer, Tsukishima-kun. Human connections are actually so wonderful. Words that I expect from the remnant of _'my lover… or hater, whatever'_. My human always say that…"

Hibiya then clutches at his chest and closes his eyes… slowly opening them in complete remorse. Delic looks back at his love and gets struck by the face he is making. Tsugaru and Psyche stare at the prince as well… Roppi going to Tsuki to hold down his arm. Everyone turns their gazes at the prince… who eventually whispers, "I'm so sorry… I never thought I would ever bring about problems like this…"

The Dark Rifts are only meters away… Hibiya lifts his crying face, "I don't know what I really am. But I'm bound to diminish before you…"

…

**Imi wa Nai**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

_**Part 6: Memories**_

…

The dirt and grime begin covering his face as he lies down at the mossy grounds of an unnamed forest somewhere in Old Root. He gets up and sits down weakly… observing everything around him for quite some time. He then stares at his mossy hands and then he notices how dirty he is. He then gets up and walks towards the nearby stream… planning to clean himself with the running water.

Seeing his very own reflection for the first time, the man stares at his dirty handsome face. He then runs his fingers at his face… "Who… are you?"

And then he stands up to look around. Moments after, memories begin rushing to him… reminding him of someone who looks like him. He is such a person everyone looks up to… fears and loathes. It never mattered who looks at him… he is still a high and mighty person in whenever society there is. But unlike natural memories, every scenario playing in his head is in third-person view. And unlike every other remnant, mixed emotions are exhibited by that person in his memories.

Soon, the not-so-normal remnant begins roaming the Old Root as if one of those he thinks he belongs to. He is neither a remnant nor a Blank. And that is what has made him live harder. Without a proper identification of himself, the remnant that roam the Old Root alone… in hopes of finding out his real being. Years have passed and he still feels empty as before… completely unaware of his true self.

"Ahahaha… it's been a long time since I've last seen a remnant with the same human as Psyche-tan and Hachimenroppi."

His eyes glisten upon the view of another remnant whose words are rather intriguing. It is his first time meeting another remnant… that he has actually seen in his memories. All of them, to be honest. He seems to belong to a human closest to a person within his memories. Without having anything else to abandon is asked to, the lone remnant of no clear memories takes the man's offer… "Wanna come with me?"

The name Hibiya is nothing but a random word that he spat out in an introduction. Meeting Delic is something new. Though it hasn't brought light to his own questions, it made him question the need to know. After all, they are all going to vanish as Old Root does. Living with a peaceful heart with a person he clings on the most, Hibiya just accepted the fact that he will never know what he really is… might as well enjoy the bliss of not knowing.

But things begin to change after twenty years, the world is starting to diminish and it has somewhat hit him. Sooner or later, the Dark Rift will come for him alone and he has to disappear alone… before everything he has cherished. His greatest fear then comes to play as they enter such a divergence scene… where everyone he knows has ventured to as well.

Tremors come for him and his ability to regain himself has run off. More and more tremors call out to him and that's when he gets so scared. He isn't scared of disappearing… but rather about the fact that Delic wouldn't be there with him.

Standing behind such a loved man, Hibiya tears up in speaking of a truth he has never clarified in his entire life. The questioned prince then goes to Delic… crying out like how he did to Tsuki. Everyone eyes at him and then Tsuki whispers, "Hibiya-sama…"

And like what Hibiya has told Tsuki… Delic cannot fully comprehend what Hibiya is doing. Why is he crying? Why is he acting so emotionally hurt? Is this really what… remorse is? The face of Delic says it all. However, he embraces Hibiya and watches the Dark Rift gather round… the ground not being absorbed like it normally should be. The speculations are true… they are only gathered to collect Hibiya's memories.

Roppi stands there, seriously watching the strange Remnant as he cries at the person who adores him the most. Tsuki then holds Roppi's hand and they both watch whatever will happen. Psyche looks with worry… Tsugaru holding him close. Sakuraya and Shitsuo do the same as the others, waiting for anything that would happen. The brunet with a fur-trimmed coat then clutches at his chest…

_I don't know why… but it burns. It hurts… like I have never felt before…_

"Does it hurt, Delic?" Hibiya chuckles beneath the cries he is making, "Do you feel pain? Regret? Guilt? Or just plain confusion?" The blond in pink cannot speak… he surely knows that answering 'no' or saying 'plain confusion' would hurt his love. His eyes can only frown in worry… hands trembling in cluelessness. He faces a sudden moment where Hibiya will be gone in an instant.

"…I've… I've done everything I could to protect you, Hibiya. But all of a sudden, you're saying you're going to disappear!?" The blond grabs his shoulders and shakes him a little, "What are you saying!? Please tell me clearly!" He twitches and then he darts his eyes to Psyche, Roppi and Sakuraya, "You all have the same human, right!? What does it mean? What the fuck's going on!?"

"Delic-baka…" Psyche whispers and then he begins to cry, "I don't know… either. I don't even understand what's happening! How dare you throw something like that to us!? Hibiya-sama! There's no way you… you…" Failing to prolong talking and holding back, Psyche practically bawls out. Delic then yells at Sakuraya, "You know everything, right!? You should know something!? Anything!"

Sakuraya can only bear sad eyes at him, "I don't know what's going on to Hibiya-kun." Shitsuo then looks around to see the Dark Rifts approaching more and more, "Sakuraya-sama, the Rifts…" The brunet in a pink kimono looks up and then he looks at Hibiya, "…Hibiya-kun. I apologize for doubting you." The prince twitches and then Sakuraya smiles at him, "But still, you seem to be a special one. You can actually display a number of emotions than Remnants can. Thank you for letting me meet someone like you…"

"What are you saying, Sakuraya-san?" Tsugaru frowns at him and then he responds, "These Rifts will disappear after Hibiya-kun has been absorbed. We might as well bid farewell for him to welcome the new world with a smile…" Sakuraya then looks at Hibiya, "Unlike any other damned beings, he is one confused Remnant with memories. He's still way luckier than anyone who doesn't have what's essential…"

"I'm not lucky!" Hibiya then shifts to his normal rude tone, "At least you can stay with your butler until the Old Root vanishes! What's so lucky about disappearing on my own! With everyone watching me go! What's… so… lucky about being me?"

His grip on Delic tightens, "I have always hated what everyone thinks of me. Can't people see I'm lonely? Can't they see I'm…?" Delic can only pull him closer and then he speaks, "Stop crying, Hibiya. You don't have to be lonely… even in the real world. Just wait… I'll be there for you. No matter what happens, I will stand next to you. Even if it'll take more time for us to meet again, I will be there…"

He wipes off the tears in the prince's eyes, "So stop crying. I may be a Remnant that only knows the happiness of my human… but in every memory I see you. If your human is my human's pure happiness, then there's no doubt we will see each other again in the new world. Even if we exist only as feeling— let me be the purest feeling that will make you happy, too…"

"…Delic…" Hibiya whispers his lover's name… as the same time a pang hits Tsuki and a warm sensation envelops Psyche. The blond then places a kiss on the prince's lips as the Rifts join above them to pull the Remnant away. Hibiya then smiles genuinely, "…Thank you very much, Delic… I… I love you…"

The Remnant then turns into a ball of light which the Rifts claim mid-air. After the light vanishes, the Rifts disappear as well… leaving a small crown from where Hibiya used to be. Delic's arms then gets dropped at his side… a bitter smile marking his face, "Even in the end… I didn't get to feel hurt…"

Tsuki suddenly crashes on his knees and covers his face as he loudly cries all of a sudden. Roppi then kneels beside him to embrace the bespectacled blond and comfort him from the sudden breakdown. Psyche then starts tearing up… as he whispers, "I can't believe what I'm feeling. It's… beyond euphoria. Why? Why? Tsugaru, how can I be so happy when…?"

"Now I understand…" Sakuraya smiles and earns Shitsuo, Roppi, and Tsugaru's gazes, "I now understand what happened." Delic then picks up the crown and then he whispers, "It doesn't matter. Hibiya's gone…"

"Hibiya is a Remnant." The brunet in pink speaks, "Though what made him different is the memories within him. He's not Remnant of a human… but of the world he has been known to. His memories are those of the eyes that see him every day and judge him at every action he does. I did hear about special Remnants that are known to be animated memories of places. You could categorize him like what the mysterious swan is…"

Silence has enveloped the remaining Remnants and then Sakuraya continues to speak, "Psyche-kun should be very confused by now… after expressing actions of happiness right after Hibiya-kun vanished." Delic huffs as he shoves the crown inside his coat, "Psyche-tan is an idiot." Psyche then pouts while still snuggling Tsugaru, "Delic-baka!"

"Remnants affect each other. Connections of having the same human are established stronger than it appears to be. Emotions are weaved within one Remnant and if the emotion doesn't fit the Remnant, the Remnant who has memories of that emotion receives the emotion to display it." Sakuraya smiles yet again, "That is the reason behind Psyche-kun and Tsukishima-kun's actions…"

"…Then… Delic-sama's sadness… is…" Tsuki wipes off his tears and then Roppi speaks with a small smile, "If you receive emotion from Delic, then it means you do have memories after all." _But why sadness? Of all emotions…_ Psyche then starts jumping while still attached with Tsugaru, "AAAAAAHHHH! I'm getting drunk with all these happiness!"

Sakuraya then walks towards a tree nearby, "Blanks will now resume hunting us. Exits are enabled again. Let's go through the exit over here and get away from this place." Psyche enthusiastically agrees and then they all walk towards it. Tsuki keeps on tearing and then Delic holds his shoulder… "Tsukishima, I will never ever forgive you if you stopped crying…"

Roppi looks at him and then he whispers at Delic, "…Someday, you'll get tired of it." He then turns to Psyche, "Look at Psyche-tan, Delic. See how happy Hibiya has become. You should not stain it with more sorrow. He's waiting for you… with a smile on his face." Delic then sighs and smirks, "…I guess you're right. I wonder who's dying out of your worry right now…"

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

"Whoa! This place is so beautiful, Roppi-san!" Tsuki cannot help but to admire the beauty of that one place they are able to reach— for the first time in his life. Psyche hums happily as he presents the place to Tsuki, "Ne, Tsukishima-kun! Welcome to the Citadel! Why don't we have fun and—?" Delic sighs and then he sways his hand, "Nah, I'm just going to find somewhere to stay at. Go have your fun…"

The blond in white waves as he leaves the party… Sakuraya smiles as they watch him do so, "He's not pure happiness like Psyche-kun. I guess your human is too selective with whom to have fun with, Shitsuo." The butler nods and then Psyche snuggles Tsugaru's arm, "Well, then! Let's continue!" However, the blond in a blue kimono turns away, "I guess Delic's mood affects me as well. Can we just rest, Psyche?"

The brunet in a white coat huffs and then he twitches. He then smiles, "Okay, then. Jah, we'll be resting. I'm sorry, Tsukishima-kun. I'll tour you around some other time." The bespectacled blond nods and then Sakuraya excuses themselves, "We also wanted to go back to our house. Would you like to join us, Hachimenroppi-kun? Tsukishima-kun?"

Roppi eyes at him differently and then Tsuki duly declines, "Thank you, Sakuraya-san. But I guess we'll be walking around some more." With all those talks, things are settled. They all go in different directions… leaving Roppi with Tsuki again. The brunet takes Tsuki's hand and then he drags the blond somewhere… which seems to be an inn. Tsuki can only smile as he realizes Roppi wants to rest, too, as well… and as peaceful as not thinking of anything to disturb them.

"Thank you for declining Sakuraya." Roppi smiles at his lover and then Tsuki nods with a smile as well. He then looks up, "How are you feeling, Tsuki? Your human is suffering." The blond twitches and then he looks at his own hands that use to be soaked in his own tears… "…I feel better, Roppi-san."

"The connections must have last for only seconds. It makes me feel better than I don't have to watch you cry longer." Tsuki stares at the brunet and then he sits down at the bed allotted for the guests of the inn. Roppi lies down and then he whispers, "Strange… but I feel so sleepy. Would Tsuki like to lie down with me?" A sudden curl in his voice strikes the blond differently and then he looks away with an utter blush…

But then he smiles and nods, "I would really love to, Roppi-san…"

_It's quite strange though. If Tsuki is a remnant of sadness, then how come he can smile and blush like a happy person? Is that because he doesn't have his memories? Or is it because of something else? His case is very different than any of us…_

_So different that it scares me…_

With Tsuki lying on his back beside Roppi, the brunet wraps his arm around the blond with his hand resting at Tsuki's chest. He also has his forehead pressed against the blond's shoulder and his other arm around his lover's nearest arm. Tsuki then scratches his cheeks in embarrassment and in self-control of embracing Roppi back.

"Tsuki… isn't it painful?" The bespectacled blond twitches and then he turns to Roppi who has his face hidden from the view. "What if it turns out that your memories are all about sadness? Wouldn't it hurt?" His grips on the clothes on Tsuki's chest and his arm tighten, "Wouldn't it be harsh if I still insist… to have your memories back?"

"…Roppi-san's so kind." Tsuki smiles at him and then the brunet lifts his face to see that innocent smile on the blond's face. "Roppi-san's so kind that I feel so blessed to be with someone like you." Instead of reciprocating such smile, an empty glare displays on Roppi's face. _I don't feel the same, Tsuki. I feel so unfortunate… loving such a strong person like you. Starting from that moment, I feel like every smile from you can break me._

Tsuki then takes off Roppi's holds on him and then lies on his side to embrace the brunet, "Roppi-san doesn't have to worry about me. Even though my memories turn out to be very painful, I will take all of it in. Somehow, deep inside me, I really feel pain will make me love you more…"

Whack! _…Baka._

"I'm so sorry, Roppi-san…" Tsuki winces and then Roppi takes off the glasses he is wearing, "Uwaah! Roppi-san! My—!" After throwing away the spectacles, Roppi grabs the blond's face and then nears it to him— their noses brushing against each other, "Tsuki, tell me… is this what you always wanted to see?" The blond twitches… and then he smiles, "Roppi-san…"

_I know it's stupid… but I never wanted Tsuki to go to someone else. That's why no matter how painful it gets for me to see him enduring, I will be here and we will be miserable together— enduring hand in hand. _Roppi advances and begins kissing the blond before him… Tsuki responding better than before. _If Tsuki still wants his memories… then we will share the pain._

…

**Imi wa Nai**

…

Completely restocking of everything they need, Roppi and Tsuki walk out of the inn and start yet again with their journey. Leaving without speaking with another Remnant of their human, the two lovers set off for a chance of finding this definite scene of Ikebukuro, a city that rings a bell with all the holders of those two certain humans' memories.

Bidding goodbye to the Citadel that he might never see again, Tsuki stares at its wonderful walls to protect those precious existence within. They could have stayed there until the end of times but it feels like they don't belong in such a peaceful state. The humans they are affiliated to seem to be people who are voided by any normal society and yet they struggle to exist.

In every universe they belong to, it feels like the same.

The brunet Remnant of solitude, otherwise known as Hachimenroppi Izaya, leads the childish yet sincere Remnant with no memories, known as Tsukishima Shizuo, out to yet another scene of danger as they hunt down the mysterious swan. Setting out to another divergence scene with only with themselves, who are the people they are about to meet?

Will they friends or foes?

The powers of the Plume of Ancient Memories do not lie unknown and everyone else would have been after it. Surreal events will begin to exist as they walk closer and closer to the mysterious swan… as the countdown continues for the world.

Will Tsuki be able to regain his memories before the Old Root vanishes completely? Or will he be left out by the fleeting world?

The story continues… within a world where people struggle for the meaning of their lives.

…

**End of Part 6**

…

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
